Non Omnis Moriar Livre Second
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Voici la suite du Livre Premier de Non Omnis Moriar ; à partir de là, je vais inventer pas mal de personnages
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Douzième**

**Deo Gratias**

**(Grâces Soient Rendues à Dieu)**

_Moriturus moriturae !_

_Le voile du matin sur les monts se déploie._

_Vois, un rayon naissant blanchit la vieille tour ;_

_Et déjà dans les cieux s'unit avec amour,_

_Ainsi que la gloire à la joie,_

_Le premier chant des bois aux premiers feux du jour... _

_**Victor HUGO, Le matin (Odes et ballades)**_

Elle n'était qu'un éclair blanc dans le matin naissant et brumeux de l'est. Scrutant la grisaille de son regard perçant, elle déployait ses ailes sur la vaste cité en contrebas, à peine distincte dans la brume épaisse ; une cité immense, aussi immense que la mer, houleuse de par ses toits aux multiples formes, qui d'en haut donnaient l'impression d'un curieux assemblage.

Abaissant son vol léger, la colombe, telle une plume portée par le vent, décrivit des cercles concentriques, comme absorbée par une quête inconnue. Des détails commencèrent à apparaître à ses yeux sans expression : la ville avait ses murailles et ses créneaux, ses citoyens et ses marchands, ses banquiers et son immense cathédrale. Tout autour, des fermiers vivaient sur une terre fertile qui donnait d'abondantes récoltes et des moutons bien gras.

De la fumée montait des centaines de cheminées serrées à l'intérieur des fortifications et des tours que l'on apercevait de loin en loin dans les bois.

L'air fleurait bon les odeurs de cuisine.

Au centre de la ville s'élançait la massive cathédrale, facile à repérer au milieu des maisons.

Son éclairage intérieur faisait ressortir les myriades de couleurs et de motifs enchanteurs de ses grands vitraux. Malgré l'heure matinale, la colombe voyait le mouvement de centaine de gens qui entraient et sortaient : on était le mardi, vingt-quatrième jour du mois de décembre, et l'église se préparait à fêter la fin de l'année.

Combien de fois avait-elle vu ce spectacle si magnifique, la colombe, envoyée de «Dieu» ? Mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche : c'était le jour du retour... Le retour de l'élu qu'elle était venue chercher... que cette fois, c'était bien lui...

Quand son regard porta au loin, perchée qu'elle était sur le clocher de l'auguste bâtiment religieux, elle vit une certaine agitation de l'autre côté de la ville en éveil : de la fumée de mauvaise augure sortait de l'amas de maisons qui formait les quartiers riches. Plus par attirance que par curiosité, elle porta son vol par là-bas.

Une haute maison de deux étages, typique de ces villes de l'est, était en train de flamber : une file continue de gens effrayés portait en vain des sceaux d'eau du puits le plus proche, mais la cadence n'était pas assez rapide ; nul doute que la maison ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres d'ici peu... Mais le regard de la colombe se fixa par un couple de jeunes gens, qui, se tenant les mains, pleuraient à chaudes larmes, et la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se tordait les bras en se lamentant :

_«Oh ! mon enfant ! mon enfant ! Médéric est resté là-haut ! Oh mon Dieu ! protégez mon enfant ! C'est impossible ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !!»_

Il était impossible à quiconque de pénétrer dans la fournaise pour sauver l'enfant resté là, car le rez-de-chaussée était déjà comme l'Enfer : les flammes sortaient, grosses et repues, de la porte calcinée. Et, par-dessus tous ces bruits infernaux on entendait très faiblement les cris d'un bébé, un tout jeune nourrisson, venant de la pièce du haut qui semblait encore épargnée par les flammes ; certains eurent l'idée d'utiliser une échelle, mais le temps que les bonnes gens puissent monter le long, elle serait détruite par le feu de l'étage du dessous, et à cette hauteur, une chute serait mortelle... Il ne restait que peu d'espoir pour les deux parents...

C'est alors que toute espérance semblait vaine qu'une chose extraordinaire se passa : le père éploré vit la foule s'écarter pour livrer passage à une forme en manteau noir, qui, regardant la maison en flammes, se mit à converser à voix basse avec les hommes qui l'entouraient ; immédiatement, elle exhiba une paire d'ailes gigantesques, bien qu'il ne puisse rien distinguer de très précis de là où il se trouvait... Mais les hommes s'écartèrent vivement comme si la peur les avait saisi. Alors, la créature s'élança dans les airs, et ses ailes battirent jusqu'à la fenêtre épargnée par le feu où elle pénétra non sans hésitation ; les cris du bébé s'arrêtèrent, et on entendit le plancher du deuxième étage craquer, tant la pression des flammes en dessous était grande ; et la créature ne ressortait pas : sans doute y avait-il trop de fumée...

Le plancher du deuxième étage céda ; tout le monde sursauta et se mit à crier ! Heureusement, la maison sinistrée était assez éloignée des autres demeures et ne risquait pas de propager l'incendie à tout le quartier... mais l'espoir semblait mince de voir ressurgir l'inconnu et le bébé vivants...

Quand tout à coup, une aile noire apparut à la fenêtre, puis une tête, et la créature se hissa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et s'élança. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut presque à terre que les hommes autour virent que son aile droite était en feu ! Perdant l'équilibre en plein vol, la créature boula à terre, roula sur elle-même et resta immobile quelques secondes.

Presque immédiatement, sans réfléchir, les gens se précipitèrent pour arrêter le feu qui prenait maintenant à son épaule, et jetèrent de l'eau à torrent sur l'aile blessée. Ensuite, ils s'écartèrent vivement.

La créature ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis elle roula sur le dos et sortit de dans ses bras le nourrisson vagissant, qu'elle avait protégé de son corps ; son aile blessée commençait déjà à guérir...

Interloqués mais ne pouvant croire au miracle, les parents se précipitèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt ; la créature se relevait maintenant, et son apparence était effroyablement belle : son teint doré, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts transparents faisaient de lui une apparition divine ; c'est d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde cru sur le coup, mais une coruscation sortant d'entre les lèvres de l'inconnu les fit reculer davantage : il s'agissait d'un vampire ! un vampire avait pénétré leurs murs !

Seule, la mère s'approcha du vampire salvateur et lui sourit tendrement ; elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs lisses et doux, puis sur la joue froide ; la créature ne bougeait pas, et n'esquissait aucun mouvement hostile. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Un vampire qui sauve un enfant mortel et qui ne meurt pas sous la morsure de l'eau ?

M - «Grâces soient rendues à Dieu ! Il m'a entendue et m'a envoyé son plus beau messager pour m'exaucer ! Quoi que vous soyez, ange au démon, vous êtes mon bienfaiteur ! Mon enfant est sauf, et je le promets, personne ne vous fera de mal entre ses murs tant que je vivrai ! Soyez le bienvenu chez moi, vampire !»

Tout le monde fut interloqué des propos de Dame Milana de Malte, femme du riche seigneur Philander, qui souhaitais la bienvenue à un ennemi de l'humanité ! Mais aurait-on pu la blâmer ?... Cette créature avait sauvé son fils, le petit Médéric, alors que personne d'autre n'avait pu le faire... Aussi, ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle et dire la bienvenue au vampire, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot... Médéric s'agitait dans les bras de l'immortel, mais il ne semblait pas effrayé ; au contraire, il se mit à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux de son sauveur en riant innocemment. Le vampire écarquilla ses yeux magnifiques et sourit devant tant d'innocence : il était d'une beauté sans nulle autre pareille sur la terre...

M - «Médéric vous aime, cela ne fait aucun doute ; si vous étiez mauvais, il serait sûrement en train de pleurer ! Les enfants sentent ces choses-là ! Je veux que vous restiez ici pour regarder grandir celui que vous avez sauvé ! Une vie humaine, c'est si peu comparée à l'éternité qui vous attend, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez sûrement un peu de temps... Je vous en prie, acceptez !»

R - «Oui, ma Dame, j'accepte avec joie de demeurer ici, car telle était mon intention première. Mais je bénéficie maintenant de votre bénédiction... Ce n'est que par hasard que j'ai senti le feu venir jusqu'à moi et entendu les cris de votre enfant ; ne me prenez donc pas pour une envoyé de votre Dieu que je ne connais point... Mais ne me craignez pas, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, car j'ai été depuis longtemps banni de la race des immortels, et aujourd'hui je ne sais plus guère qui je suis... C'est pour le savoir que je suis venu dans cette cité d'érudits et de science, car je pense pouvoir y trouver quelques connaissances sur mon être profond...»

M - «Oh ! comme votre voix est belle ! La rédemption existe aussi chez les démons, à ce qu'il semble !? Quoi que vous disiez, nul doute que cette voix vienne du Ciel !»

Elle prit Médéric des bras du vampire.

M - «Puis-je vous demander votre nom, immortel en exil ?...»

R - «Mon nom est Raziel, ma Dame ; et aujourd'hui s'achève mon errance solitaire...»

A l'énonciation de ce nom, une grande clameur s'éleva de ceux qui étaient assez près pour avoir entendu : une grande clameur pleine d'admiration...

Mais seule la colombe savait exactement ce que ce nom portait derrière lui...

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Treizième**

**Anno Aetatis Suae**

**(Dans l'Année de son Âge)**

_«...Cet enfant que la vie effaçait de son livre,_

_Et qui n'avait pas même un lendemain à vivre,_

_C'est moi...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Ce siècle avait deux ans**_

_**(Les Feuilles d'Automne)**_

Ô Avernus la belle ! Qui a connu tant de guerres et de famines, tant de plaies et d'épidémies ! Une ville construite pour Dieu, une ville de pèlerinages et de cérémonies sacrées, dernier rempart de la Foi des Hommes. Construite par Dame Azimut sous le signe de Dieu, elle résista à de nombreuses tentatives de destruction, mais fût finalement vaincue par sa créatrice elle-même, devenue folle de part son lien avec le Cercle des Neuf. Mais nous reviendrons sur la catastrophe qui mena cette glorieuse cité à sa perte...

--

Le petit Médéric de Malte grandissait aussi vite que tous les petits d'hommes, et Raziel ne cessait de s'en émerveiller : sa tête blonde et ses yeux bleus le faisaient ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine telles qu'on en voit dans les boutiques de jouets. Ses cheveux d'or bouclaient joliment et il avait de ses gestes qui n'appartiennent qu'aux anges du Paradis. Ses parents le chérissaient, tellement heureux de l'avoir vu échapper à la mort, et le comblaient de cadeaux somptueux... Mais quand il fit ses premiers pas, c'est vers Raziel qu'il accourut de toutes ses petites jambes potelées, et c'est avec Raziel qu'il préférait jouer plus qu'avec quiconque. Il se lisait dans ses yeux d'enfant une certaine admiration et un amour sans fin pour celui qu'il reconnaissait comme son sauveur...

Les de Malte étaient de riches seigneurs vivant dans un manoir à l'extrémité sud d'Avernus (la maison qui avait brûlé étant celle de la gouvernante de Médéric) : la première chose que l'on apercevait en approchant de leur domaine était la monumentale grille de fer forgé ; puis, en avançant dans l'allée longue de nombreux mètres, entourée de somptueux jardins, on se trouvait face à la porte d'entrée surmontée du blason familial : un ange et une balance sur fond outremer ; en dessous se voyait le nombre XII en chiffres romains. Philander l'expliqua à Raziel :

P - «L'ange et la balance symbolisent la justice divine ; et le XII désigne notre génération : je suis le XIIème de Malte, XIIème héritier depuis que notre famille a obtenu sa noblesse. Et Médéric est le XIIIème ; quand son tour sera venu et que je ne serai plus, le chiffre XIII sera sur le blason...»

Pour une raison inconnue, Raziel fut bouleversé en contemplant pour la première fois cette porte, de forme romane, comme celles du Palais des Clans...

Mais Raziel était tout occupé de Médéric, et lui enseigna maintes choses dés qu'il fut assez grand pour comprendre : il lui apprit tout ce qu'il savait sur le vaste monde... Il lui apprit la morale et l'honnêteté, la générosité et la pitié... Et Médéric l'écoutait avidement, le dévorant de ses grands yeux inquisiteurs.

Cela fit d'ailleurs le scandale d'Avernus : les de Malte laissent un vampire instruire leur fils unique !

Mais ils avaient tant de confiance en leur étrange compagnon, et Médéric semblait si heureux à ses côtés ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule des surprises que Raziel leur fit : il ne craignait ni l'eau ni le soleil, ni les églises ni l'argent. Toutes les croyances sur les vampires en furent bouleversées, mais chacun s'accordait à dire que Raziel n'était pas un vampire comme les autres ; d'ailleurs, personne ne se risquait à prononcer son nom...

Mais la plus grande surprise vint d'ailleurs : Raziel ne se nourrissait pas de sang... mais de la même nourriture que les humains, bien qu'il ne paraissait en ressentir aucun plaisir particulier... comme si un dégoût profond du sang humain l'empêchait de se laisser aller à ses instincts vampiriques...

Mais ceci n'était pas pour déplaire aux de Malte, qui pouvaient ainsi partager avec lui les heures de repas.

D'ailleurs, Raziel et Philander s'entretenaient souvent ensemble, et une espèce d'amitié réciproque mais distante semblait s'être installée entre eux. Ayant participé aux récentes guerres saintes, Philander avait été confronté à la vision d'un vampire malfaisant, maudit par Dieu, horrible à voir et hantant les cauchemars, et celle de Raziel, un vampire totalement différent de ceux qu'on pouvait voir dans les livres, un être doux, aimable, serviable, et à la beauté sans égale au monde. Mais Raziel s'empressa de lui préciser qu'il n'avait pas toujours été tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, et que jadis il avait été cruel et sans pitié, comme ses «semblables»...

Philander fut la seule personne mortelle, avec plus tard Médéric, à laquelle Raziel raconta son histoire : son exil, sa damnation, sa venue parmi les Hommes... Et quand son histoire fut finie, Philander, le grand prêtre-guerrier, chasseur de vampires qui avait connu d'innombrables guerres, pleura sur le sort de cet être solitaire et sans appui...

--

Quand il eut quinze ans, Médéric reçut sa première épée : c'était une épée légère, une épée d'enfant, toute juste bonne à embrocher un chat, mais Médéric passa tout son temps avec depuis ; et Raziel lui donna ses premières leçons d'escrime, assisté par son père, dont il se sortait plutôt bien...

M - «Je voudrais être un grand guerrier plus tard, comme père et toi : je pourfendrai les vampires par milliers, ils fuiront devant moi !»

Et Raziel se garda bien de répondre, Médéric ignorant sa véritable nature. Il n'apprit que très tard que son meilleur ami était un vampire...

--

Mais les années passaient, et Médéric grandissait en vigueur et en beauté : sa chevelure blonde lui tombait sur les épaules, sa peau blanche lui donnait l'air d'un ange, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'intelligence et de jeunesse... Et Raziel, lui, ne vieillissait pas, restant toujours le même, aussi beau dans les ténèbres que l'était Médéric dans le soleil...

Médéric finit par s'interroger : et Raziel dût tout lui dire sur lui, sur ce qu'il était. Mais Médéric l'accepta et ses sentiments pour son mentor ne s'en trouvèrent que très légèrement changés.

Ils formaient un couple bien singulier, le blond et le brun, le ténébreux et le lumineux... Quand ils circulaient dans les rues, tout le monde se retournait pour les observer, et pour se dire tout bas : «C'est le jeune de Malte et son étrange compagnon ! Vous ne les aviez pas encore vus ?!»

Car tout le monde n'aimait pas Raziel, et beaucoup étaient ceux qui avaient perdus des parents proches ou des amis pendant les guerres saintes ; l'exploit de Raziel qu'il avait accomplit il y avait des années avait tendance à s'effacer dans les esprits, et une certaine rancune s'installa à l'encontre du vampire déchu ; tant et si bien qu'on en vint à l'accuser silencieusement de tous les maux frappant la ville, aussi minimes fussent-ils : une fausse couche, une maladie, un incendie, du bétail perdu... Mais un indéfinissable lien unit peu à peu le jeune mortel et son ami éternel ; un lien qui ne serait pas facile de briser... Comme une amitié qui tourne à l'amour, mais qui n'en a pas l'air... Car bien que Raziel soit plus vieux que tous les vieillards d'Avernus réunis, son apparence était celle d'un jeune homme, et Médéric ne le voyait pas autrement ; et Raziel voyait Médéric comme un être pur, beau et plein de vie, mais éphémère...

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'ils vous plaît**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre Quatorzième**_

_**Credo Quia Absurdum**_

_**(J'y Crois Parce que c'est Absurde)**_

_«La terre est au soleil ce que l'homme est à l'ange._

_L'un est fait de splendeur ; l'autre est pétri de fange._

_Toute étoile est soleil; tout astre est paradis._

_Autour des globes purs sont les mondes maudits ;_

_Et dans l'ombre, où l'esprit voit mieux que la lunette,_

_Le soleil paradis traîne l'enfer planète._

_L'ange habitant de l'astre est faillible ; et, séduit,_

_Il peut devenir l'homme habitant de la nuit...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Explication**_

_**(Les Contemplations)**_

Vingt ans s'écoulèrent ainsi. Mais malgré tout, Médéric ne fut pas le seul soucis de Raziel ; car il eut le temps de s'adonner à une autre occupation qu'il ne pouvait occulter : la recherche de son nom.

Mais il eut une première difficulté à surmonter : l'actuel évêque d'Avernus, Ewald de Friedlieb, ne l'aimant point, ne lui aurait jamais permit de s'approcher de la bibliothèque ecclésiastique, mais grâce à ses nouvelles relations, Raziel y eut accès relativement vite. Et en furetant dans les vieilles reliures de cuir, entretenues avec soin, il tomba sur un gros volume manuscrit relatant les origines de la ville et sa lente naissance des entrailles des terres de l'Est...

A la lumière d'une simple chandelle, nuit après nuit, il lut l'histoire de cette ville qui était la plus grande cité culturelle du pays ; le dernier rempart d'une religion en plein déclin...

--

Situé à l'est des terres de Nosgoth, le plateau de Rodwig offrait un endroit idéal pour la construction d'une place forte : bordé à l'ouest par les marais de Termagent, une véritable tourbière, devenue le fief du vampire Vorador, au nord par des montagnes volcaniques et à l'est par la Marche Extrême-Est de Nerina, cette vaste plaine n'avait pour accès «facile» qu'un souterrain passant sous les volcans, et, à condition d'avoir des yeux qui voient dans le noir, aucun éclairage n'était disponible du fait des courants d'air chauds qui rendaient infructueuse toute tentative d'allumer une torche.

Aussi au lendemain de la création de l'ultime Cercle des Neufs, la Dame Azimuth, qui possédait beaucoup d'influence auprès du peuple, décida de construire une ville fortifiée pour installer sa sagesse et offrir l'asile à tous ceux qui le demanderait ; et elle choisit le plateau de Rodwig comme base à la plus grande cité religieuse et culturelle du pays de Nosgoth (car à l'époque, Kain n'était même pas encore né...). Et elle décida de l'appeler Aymone «la puissante maison» (mais on lui préféra le plus moderne «Avernus»), car elle devait être le plus puissant rempart contre la menace des vampires qui commençait à grandir, et peut-être, dans son immense pouvoir de déduction, l'avait-elle déjà subodoré...

Une grande affluence de gens la suivi, et tous ensemble ils bâtirent d'abord l'immense cathédrale qui serait le siège et la manifestation de la sagesse de Dame Azimuth ; dix-huit années, six mois et quatorze jours furent nécessaires pour l'achever... et elle fut consacrée à Dieux et à tous ses saints.

Bientôt, des habitations vinrent entourer le bâtiment religieux, disposées de cercle en cercle, jusqu'à devenir une immense cité avec ses commerces, ses banques et ses visiteurs. Et la Dame Azimuth, toujours près de son peuple, prodiguait souvent ses conseils et son aide à ceux qui étaient dans le besoin ; mais la misère était rare dans la cité, tant les citoyens s'y trouvaient bien...

Du reste, elle élue domicile dans la somptueuse cathédrale, qui résonna de chants religieux et de la voix des orgues pendant de longues années.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer...

Le pays fut mystérieusement affaibli par un fléau inconnu : le soleil ne se montrait plus que rarement, les arbres dépérissaient, les rivières et les sources se tarirent, les animaux fuirent la contrée... Plus aucun chant ne venait de l'église surplombant la ville, et le peuple commença à s'interroger ; ils voulurent que leur Dame leur donna une explication, mais celle-ci demeura cloîtrée dans son église sans plus jamais en sortir...

Pour commencer, une peste bubonique envahit les rues (elle était sûrement du même genre que celle qui avait dévasté Coorhagen...) et les corps commencèrent à s'entasser les uns sur les autres ; l'air devint vicié et suffocant et toutes sortes d'insectes firent leurs nids dans les maisons et dans les cadavres à l'abandon... On dût creuser un immense charnier où déposer les corps, car le cimetière était submergé...

Plus tard, de rares estafettes rapportèrent que le Cercle était tombé, et qu'un mystérieux chevalier vampire était à la poursuite des survivants...

Puis, on «vit» apparaître d'étranges créatures : comme des visions dans le noir, des fantômes errant ça et là, et dévorant les pesteux comme les bien portants ; ces créatures de cauchemar, nul ne sut d'où elles venaient, mais certains affirmaient en avoir vu sortir de la cathédrale... Alors, on commença à haïr Dame Azimuth, car depuis lors, on la sut responsable de ces malheurs.

Alors le peuple a fuit la cité maudite par sa conceptrice, et celle-ci tomba en ruine ; mais la Dame Azimuth fut finalement tuée par le vampire annoncé...

--

Les siècles passèrent et on oublia Avernus la Grande. On en parlait que dans les chansons anciennes qui relatent d'horribles catastrophes... Mais finalement, la paix revint dans le coin est du pays, et les ruines furent recouvertes de nature insouciante, et la cathédrale elle-même semblait en paix : ses vitraux cassés, ses statues de saints brisées ou tombées à bas de leur socle, l'autel profané, le tout recouvert de fougères et de lierre, faisait un décor propice à la méditation et devint un sanctuaire naturel. Il acquis même une certaine renommée, mais plus comme la ville fabuleuse qu'elle avait été jadis...

Si bien qu'un jour, un honnête prêtre, qui était très riche mais généreux, celui qu'on devait connaître plus tard sous le nom de Everard d'Avery, vint à passer dans cette région, et il tomba littéralement amoureux des ruines ; d'ailleurs, il y séjourna un moment, s'émerveillant de la paix qui y régnait et il voulu s'assurer lui-même que Dieu n'avait pas entièrement déserté cet endroit. Il y fit de longues prières et invocations et ce fut un bien étrange spectacle que de voir cet humble homme agenouillé dans un bâtiment sans murs...

Mais il pria tant et si bien qu'un jour vint une réponse... une apparition fulgurante dans l'obscurité de la minuit, toute de plumes blanches ; un ange apparut à d'Avery : un ange éminent car sa prestance démontrait son appartenance à une haute hiérarchie ; et il parla à d'Avery en ces termes (ceux-ci sont les mots que l'ange est censé avoir dit à d'Avery) :

_«Relève-toi, et contemple ces ruines ; qu'évoquent-elles pour toi ?.._.»

E - «Ô Seigneur ! ceci était la maison du Très-Haut sur Terre !...»

_«Si tu le crois, alors tu es un homme de bien... Continue de croire en ton Dieu et de faire le bien autour de toi... Tu rebâtiras une cathédrale encore plus grande et plus belle que celle qui jadis s'élevait ici ; tu y dresseras ma statue à mon image, qui restera gravée dans ta mémoire pour toujours ; tu ne m'y rendras qu'un culte discret et sans prétention, car telle est la volonté du Gardien...»_

E - «cela sera fait, ô Seigneur ! Mais, e vous en prie, quel est votre nom ?...»

_«Mon nom, tu le gravera dans la pierre pour que celui qui viendra après moi puisse mener à bien la mission pour laquelle il est venu au monde : mon nom est Raziel, je suis l'ange du Secret... Contente-toi de cette réponse, car le jour viendra où tout trouvera une réponse..._

_Et tu prendras avec toi cette épée, car le jour de ma réincarnation, elle réduira en poussière les ennemis de la Divine Nature, comme elle l'a fait par le passé...»_

«Et l'ange fit apparaître devant lui une épée monstrueuse, aussi monstrueuse que lui-même était indiciblement beau, et il la remit dans mes mains :

_«N'oublie pas : le jour de ma réincarnation, si tu es encore en vie, tu devras la remettre à celui qui porte mon nom et qui partage mon image, afin qu'il puisse rétablir la justice naturelle que j'ai instaurée à l'origine du monde...»_

«Alors je m'agenouilla devant lui, splendeur des splendeurs, et quand je releva les yeux, ne s'offrait plus à ma vue que la nuit glacée... (...)» (ici s'achève l'extrait de l'ouvrage de Everard d'Avery.)

--

Peu après, d'Avery quitta le site et revint chez lui : là, il vendit tous ses biens, et avec sa famille, il partit définitivement de la petite ville de Nachtholm dans l'ouest ; ayant acheté des maçons compétents en chemin, il revint à l'endroit de l'ancienne cathédrale et donna l'ordre de se mettre immédiatement au travail : nuit et jour, la plaine résonna des coups de burin, de marteau et du ciseau du tailleur de pierre et de verre... Une véritable petite cité vit le jour autour du chantier de construction, et ce fut le début de la Nouvelle Avernus...

Et quinze ans et quelques jours après, la cathédrale brillait de nouveau, immortelle, plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ; y fut érigé une statue de douze mètres derrière l'autel, représentant l'ange du Secret tel que d'Avery s'en souvenait (et il devait ne jamais l'oublier). Et dans une crypte secrète, fermée par une pierre si lourde que seule une poignée d'hommes aurait pu la bouger, il déposa l'épée divine et appela sur elle toutes les prières de protection possibles.

Et comme par magie, la vie revint dans la région, le peuple afflua de nouveau, et une ville plus grande fut construite sur les ruines de l'ancienne, et celle-ci devait être elle aussi bien plus grande qu'il y a des siècles : ici on ne craignait pas les vampires de l'Ouest, car l'ange du Secret était l'exterminateur des hérétiques et avait prit la ville sous sa sauvegarde...

Mais il advint qu'une nuit, d'Avery eut l'horrible vision du vol de l'épée. Alertant les prêtres de la cathédrale, il s'aperçut que beaucoup avaient été molestés... Descendant en hâte vers la crypte secrète, il vit que la pierre avait été déplacée ; il pénétra à l'intérieur, et constata que le cadeau de l'ange avait disparu ! Il en resta prostré mais les prêtres donnèrent l'alerte : les portes de la ville étaient restées fermées, et on se mit à penser qu'un vampire s'était peut-être introduit entre les murs...

--

Vers la fin de sa vie, Everard d'Avery écrivit l'histoire de sa vie, mais n'en resta pas moins prostré dans sa cellule cléricale ; les seuls moments où il en sortait, il se mettait à arpenter la ville en tout sens, demandant aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu l'épée de l'ange qui lui avait été confiée ; mais bien sûr, personne ne connaissait l'existence de l'épée divine, et on finit par le prendre pour un fou... Jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il sillonna les rues et ruelles en posant toujours les mêmes questions «Où est l'épée de l'ange du Secret ? L'avez-vous vu ?», et finit par mourir de solitude et de chagrin dans sa cellule. mais son fils aîné, Frankobert, qui le trouva mort, prit ses écrits et les conserva. C'est ainsi qu'il prit connaissance des évènements qui rendirent son père fou...

--

Raziel posa l'opuscule et réfléchit trois jours durant ; toute cette incroyable histoire lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu...

Mais ce n'est qu'au bout de trois jours qu'il finit par entendre une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis tant de temps ; celle de son mentor si mystérieux qui se manifesta cette fois sous l'apparence d'une colombe blanche :

_«Maintenant, tu connais ta mission, Raziel : chasser les vampires de Kain hors de ce monde et rendre à Nosgoth sa prospérité d'antan...»_

R - «Vous le saviez ! Depuis le début, vous le saviez !»

_«Oui, mais toi-même tu devais l'apprendre ; j'ai vu la porte et le XIII sur le blason des de Malte, alors j'ai su que le Gardien allait revenir...»_

R - «Le Gardien ?...»

_«Celui que j'ai servi il y a si longtemps que la terre ne s'en souviens plus... mais il n'est pas encore temps de te raconter cette histoire... Contente-toi d'être un envoyé du Dieu des Hommes, cela sera plus facile pour toi... Tu dois nous délivrer tous.»_

R - «Tous ?...»

_«Oui, car même dans la mort, à supposer que je le sois, je suis prisonnier : de part mon péché, je n'ai pas droit au repos ; et le Gardien ne me délivrera __que lorsque que sa réincarnation sera complète, quand tu aura mis fin à l'existence de ceux qui ne méritent pas d'être mes enfants...»_

R - «Vos enfants ?!... Mais alors, vous êtes...»

J - «Oui, je suis Janos Audron, le père de cette race maudite, et j'attendais ta venue depuis tant de temps... Mais le Gardien m'a prodigué une patience sans borne et enfin te voilà... Toi que je ne croyais plus revoir...»

R - «...»

J - «Ne prends pas garde à mes paroles, je m'égare parfois... Tu comprendras plus tard leur sens... C'est toi qui doit détruire la race impie que, dans ma très grande solitude, j'ai mise au monde !»

R - «Comment le pourrais-je ? Jamais je ne retournerai sur les terres de mon père, et jamais il ne viendra à moi !...»

J - «Qui sait ?... Cherche l'épée, Raziel ; cherche la dévoreuse d'âmes et tu trouveras la voie que tu dois suivre...»

R - «La dévoreuse d'âmes ?... Oui, il s'agit donc bien de l'épée de la légende... Je ne l'ai jamais eue entre les mains, mais quand Kain est revenu de son long voyage dans l'Est avec son butin, j'ai eu comme une étrange sensation... de retrouvailles...»

J - «Cette épée est la tienne, Raziel : elle est destinée à dévorer les âmes de tes ennemis et à les renvoyer dans les limbes ; elle a été forgée par le plus habiles des anciens forgerons humains pour ta main ; elle n'attend que le moment de pouvoir se retourner contre celui qui se l'ait injustement approprié !»

R - «Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il donné ce nom ? N'a-t-il pas pensé que je pourrais avoir connaissance de cette légende, et ainsi accomplir la prophétie ?»

J - «C'est moi qui ait inspiré ton nom à Kain, sans même q'il s'en rendre compte ; par la suite, il oublia la légende de l'ange du Secret, ou ne voulu plus y penser... Tu sais, je l'ai connu à l'époque où j'étais encore de ce monde ; et je lui ai raconté l'histoire du Gardien... Il n'a pas voulu y prendre garde !...»

Raziel contracta ses muscles et les relâcha lentement.

R - «Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me dire qui est ce Gardien ? Et moi, qui suis-je finalement ?...»

J - «Cela serai bien trop long à t'expliquer... Plus tard, je te raconterai... quand tu seras plus vieux...»

R - «Je comprend maintenant pourquoi l'évêque me déteste : il doit connaître la légende sur le bout des doigts, il doit me considérer comme un imposteur...»

J - «Ne prends pas garde à ce que certains te diront : tu es le Messie de Nosgoth et sa plus puissante créature ; tu es celui qui délivrera ce monde, et lorsque cela sera fait, ils loueront ton nom pour les siècles à venir...»

Le vampire posa son regard sur la colombe solitaire, et celle-ci s'envola par la fenêtre.

R - «Alors, je suis le porteur de l'âme d'un être suprême... Cela me paraît bien absurde...»

J - «Et pourtant tu dois le croire... Cherche l'épée, Raziel, et quand tu l'auras trouvé, tu sauras...»

R - «Quoi ?!...»

J - «... Tu sauras qui tu es vraiment...»

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre Quinzième**_

_**Sustine et Abstine**_

_**(Supporte et Abstiens-Toi)**_

_«Où donc est le bonheur ? disais-je. - Infortuné !_

_Le bonheur, ô mon Dieu, vous me l'avez donné._

_Naître, et ne pas savoir que l'enfance éphémère,_

_Ruisseau de lait qui fuit sans une goutte amère,_

_Est l'âge du bonheur, et le plus beau moment_

_Que l'homme, ombre qui passe, ait sous le firmament !...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Où donc est le bonheur, disais-je... (Les Feuilles d'Automne)**_

La beauté et la jeunesse de Médéric lui valurent d'être courtisé par maintes prétendantes, toutes plus avenantes les unes que les autres, aux cheveux blonds, roux, noirs ; mais Médéric ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir, et bien qu'il eut déjà vingt ans, ses intérêts le portaient davantage vers l'art du combat sous toutes ses formes, telle l'escrime, le tir à l'arc et le maniement de toutes sortes d'armes lourdes qu'on l'aurait jugé incapable de manier. Il était aussi un cavalier émérite qui faisait la fierté de son père.

Toujours à galoper par monts et par vaux seul ou en compagnie d'amis, il ne prêtait guère attention à toutes ces jeunes beautés qui se pressaient à sa porte, poudrées et parées comme pour un mariage. Peut-être se trouvait-il trop jeune, bien qu'il soit déjà un homme…

M – « Je ne me marierais pas temps que je n'aurai pas parcouru le monde à tes côtés, Raziel : tu as promis de me montrer toutes les merveilles et les beautés de ce monde, et comme il est très vaste, on ferais mieux de se mettre en route tout de suite !»

R - «Tu es trop innocent pour entamer un pareil voyage ; tu penses que ton épée peut venir à bout de tous les dangers ? Combien de braves comme toi sont tombés à la fleur de l'âge parce qu'ils étaient trop sûrs d'eux ?! Penses-y !»

M - «Mais je n'aurai rien à craindre puisque tu seras avec moi ! Tu me protégeras toujours, n'est-ce pas ?...»

R - «Oui, bien sûr, mais tu sais, être immortel ne signifie pas être invincible...»

C'était ce genre de discussion qui finissait leurs journées à l'un et à l'autre, Médéric dans son insouciance et son innocence, Raziel dans sa douloureuse connaissance de lui-même ; il ne dit jamais rien à son jeune protégé de ce qu'il savait de la «légende de l'ange du Secret», peut-être pour que Médéric ne change pas d'attitude à son égard. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se souciait de rien d'autre que d'échafauder des plans d'aventures et d'escapades...

Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut...

--

Car il est des mystères qu'aucun homme ne peut ignorer, et la femme est un de ces mystères qu'on ne comprendra jamais tout à fait... Alors qu'il avait détourné les yeux de toutes ses magnifiques soupirantes, une seul attira son regard pourtant : Aurore de Berteline, une beauté surpassant toutes les autres, de deux ans plus jeune que lui et qui ne l'avait jamais regardé... Un mystère...

Toujours seule, ne semblant pas compter d'amis proches dans son entourage, les yeux toujours vagues comme perdus dans quelque océan lointain d'un bleu de rêve ; le visage d'une beauté calme et sereine, discrète et sans prétention, sans tous ces artifices que les femmes utilisent d'habitude ; un visage comme celui des statues de saints dans l'église, un visage qui ne s'était jamais illuminé d'un sourire franc... Des cheveux qui captaient et renvoyaient les rayons de soleil dont ils avaient l'éclat, des cheveux dans lesquelles on avait envie de passer les doigts, rien que pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas faits de lumière... Un mystère...

Dès lors, le coeur de Médéric ne se perdit plus dans les vastes contrée du monde tant désirées, mais il fondit pour l'amour d'Aurore, la Dame de Berteline aux blonds cheveux...

--

Ils commencèrent à se fréquenter une semaine après leur rencontre. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer, et Médéric négligea même son entraînement, se consacrant corps et âme à sa bien-aimée silencieuse. Alors que lui se perdait en promesses et en déclarations, elle semblait écouter avec attention, mais ne répondait pas, les yeux pourtant noyés d'un amour profond mais qui ne se dit pas. Et quand Médéric revenait le soir chez lui, ce n'était que pour parler d'elle :

M - «Tu verrais ses yeux, Raziel : ils sont si lointains, si pleins de promesses ! Tous les mystères que j'ai rêvé de contempler dans le vaste monde, je les découvre en elle...»

Même s'il ne disait rien, Raziel n'en pensait pas moins : il était satisfait de voir son protégé si heureux, perdu dans des occupations raisonnables de son âge, mais en même temps, un terrible pressentiment s'emparait de lui... Cette jeune fille semblait être l'univers pour lui, et rien ne comptait à côté... Pourrait-elle lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin, pouvait-elle connaître Médéric aussi bien que lui-même le connaissait ? Non, Raziel le connaissait mieux que personne, ce petit mortel aux traits délicats et turbulent !... Jamais une femme ne pourrait prendre la place du vampire dans son coeur... Et pourtant...

--

Un soir, il était occupé à regarder la lune apparaître silencieusement au-dessus des frondaisons de la forêt proche ; il s'était aménagé une espèce de nid dans le creux des branches d'un énorme olivier, qui se trouvait à peu près au centre de la ville ; de là, il pouvait voir sans être vu et méditer à son aise ; et l'odeur des feuilles était si délicieuse ! Cet arbre semblait aussi vieux que lui, et peut-être était-il immortel, comme lui...

Comme le couvre-feu était déjà donné, rien ou presque ne bougeait dans la vaste cité endormie : sauf peut-être, là-bas, dans la rue en contrebas, un citoyen négligent avait-il omis de moucher sa bougie ou bien écrivait-il tard le soir... Seule la présence d'un oiseau blanc tournant dans le ciel crépusculaire mettait un peu de mouvement dans la nuit naissante... Parfois, Raziel avait envie de rejoindre ces oiseaux, de s'envoler pour toujours avec eux et de laisser derrière lui les mondes mortels et immortels pour celui qui se trouve au-delà... mais il ne pouvait partir, pas maintenant... pas temps que Médéric ne serait pas heureux et définitivement en sécurité ; n'avait-il pas promis de le protéger ? Cette vie qu'il avait sauvé, il devait prendre en charge sa sauvegarde...

Entre les branches, sous ses pieds, il y eut comme un claquement : deux amoureux, main dans la main, descendaient la rue malgré le couvre-feu... Ils étaient jeunes, blonds et beaux, et Raziel n'eut pas besoin de regarder plus avant pour savoir de qui il s'agissait : son protégé et sa compagne, en route pour un coin tranquille où ils pourraient se parler tout leur saoul... Raziel était au courant des escapades nocturnes de Médéric mais il n'en avait soufflé mot aux de Malte, car l'amour qu'il portait à leur fils l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le rendre malheureux... Et puis, Médéric ne risquait rien, Raziel avait toujours les yeux fixés sur lui...

Mais à cet instant, c'est sur la jeune fille que son regard perçant se posait : malgré l'heure tardive, elle était comme une torche dans la nuit, éclairant tout autour d'elle, dans sa longue robe bleu ciel, et ses yeux luisaient dans l'ombre tels deux saphirs ; elle ressemblait tellement à Médéric qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour un frère et une soeur... et le coeur de Raziel fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit que celle que Médéric avait choisi pour partager sa vie avait les yeux fixés sur lui, par delà la distance, comme si elle savait que Raziel l'observait... Un instant d'étrange communion se fixa dans l'air entre eux deux...

R - «Mon Dieu ! comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec elle dans ton coeur ? Elle est si parfaite ! et elle est mortelle comme toi... Avec elle, tu pourras avoir une vie heureuse... Comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant que se serait possible avec moi ?! Un mortel aimer un vampire !! C'était utopique ! Pour toi, je serai toujours le grand frère protecteur, comme je l'ai été pour Melchiah ! Du moins lui m'aimait-il... Oh ! Melchiah ! je comprends maintenant le sentiment de douleur que tu as dû éprouver à me voir te refuser ! Je sais ce que cela fait dorénavant... Médéric... si seulement tu pouvais avoir pour moi une parcelle des sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle, je serai comblé !... L'éternité me serait moins longue...»

Le sang perla de sa prunelle et il ferma les yeux sur les tendres baisers des amoureux :

R - «Qu'il en soit ainsi... je te souhaite tous les bonheurs... et ainsi peut-être pourrais-je m'en aller enfin... Les anges ne retournent-ils pas au Paradis quand ils sont fatigués de la Terre ?...»

Ce faisant, détournant la tête, il croisa le regard de la colombe blanche qui s'était posé tout auprès sur une branche, et dans les yeux sans expression de la manifestation physique de son vivant ancêtre, il vit son reflet ! Il se vit dans les yeux de l'oiseau, pour la première fois il vit son image renvoyée à lui-même ; pour la première fois, il se vit tel que les autres le voyaient : une créature à l'aspect juvénile, le teint doré et non blanc comme ceux de sa race, ses cheveux plus noirs que la nuit même, son visage fin et presque maigre tant... tant l'envie de sang se faisait de nouveau ressentir... Il voulu l'attraper, boire son sang avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, l'emprisonner dans ses serres fébriles et pouvoir lui crier : «Toi, tu ne t'envoleras plus ! Tu partageras avec moi la douloureuse sensation d'être vissée à terre dans un corps mort !»

Mais il ne put pas ; car comme lui, l'oiseau avait une mission à accomplir, il attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, et sa patience était sans limite... Un grand respect s'instaura entre eux, et Raziel revit souvent la colombe voler telle une feuille au vent dans le ciel d'Avernus. Elle semblait toujours avoir les yeux fixés sur lui, ses yeux où il s'était vu lui-même... mais par quelle magie cela s'était-il produit ?...

--

Il attendit quelques mois avant d'entendre parler de mariage... Médéric présenta Aurore à ses parents, et ceux-ci la trouvèrent de très belle prestance, malgré son silence entêtant... Quand les yeux bleus de la jeune fille se posèrent sur Raziel, elle eut une drôle de réaction : sa bouche dessina un O parfait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'émotion ; se détachant du bras de son fiancé, elle se dirigea vers le vampire et tendit la main vers son visage, un visage sans ride, sans imperfections, un visage aussi surprit que lui...

Raziel n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareille : il entendait ses pensées et elle entendait les siennes ! Un échange silencieux se fit entre eux, un échange duquel les autres personnes présentes étaient totalement exclues. Elle lui «disait» : _«Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de lui car je connais tes sentiments. Ne me hais pas car je l'aime autant que toi ; toi et moi nous sommes pareils...»_

Raziel ne sut que répondre. Se pouvait-il que leurs sentiments communs les ai poussé l'un vers l'autre dans cette étroite communication éphémère ? ou bien le silence dont s'entourait Aurore jour après jour lui avait-il donné le pouvoir de lire dans le coeur des gens ? Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, et la pressa contre son coeur ; sa main blanche était si menue dans sa grande serre acérée... Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Médéric lui sourire, et il en fut heureux...

_«Je vous souhaite tous les bienfaits de la vie... Tout ce que je veux, c'est son bonheur...»_

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Seizième**

**Nunc est Bibendum**

**(C'est Maintenant qu'il faut Boire)**

_«... Puisque __j'ai mis ma lèvre à ta coupe encor pleine ;_

_Puisque j'ai dans tes mains posé mon front pâli ;_

_Puisque j'ai respiré parfois la douce haleine_

_De ton âme, parfum dans l'ombre enseveli ;_

_Puisqu'il me fut donné de t'entendre me dire_

_Les mots où se répand le coeur mystérieux ;_

_Puisque j'ai vu pleurer, puisque j'ai vu sourire_

_Ta bouche sur ma bouche et tes yeux sur mes yeux ;_

_Puisque j'ai vu briller sur ma tête ravie_

_Un rayon de ton astre, hélas ! voilé toujours ;_

_Puisque j'ai vu tomber dans l'onde de ma vie_

_Une feuille de rose arrachée à tes jours ;_

_Je puis maintenant dire aux rapides années :_

_- Passez ! passez toujours ! je n'ai plus à vieillir !...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Puisque j'ai mis les lèvres à ta coupe encore pleine... **_

_**(Les Chants du Crépuscule)**_

Une robe blanche...

Quelle vision peut égaler celle d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, fraîche comme une rose, enveloppée dans le taffetas et le velours blanc, tant et si bien qu'elle disparaît sous le monceau de tissu précieux et qu'on ne peut apercevoir d'elle que l'éclair d'une mèche blonde ou d'un oeil bleu ?...

--

Tout Avernus était en effervescence : les noces qui allaient sceller une alliance durable entre deux puissantes familles étendirent leur influence même en dehors de la ville, et des centaines de parents et d'amis vinrent affluer dans la cité ; des carrosses et des voitures de toutes sortes venant de Willendorf l'Ancienne, où demeurait le roi ; de Meridian, le siège militaire de Nosgoth ; de Wasserbunde, la ville de l'Ouest qui faisait office de frontière entre les terres vampiriques et celles qui appartenaient encore aux hommes ; cette cité devait prévenir toute invasion.

Tout ce monde se retrouva pour les réjouissances que promettait le mariage d'Aurore et Médéric, et des parents qui ne s'étaient pas vus de puis fort longtemps eurent enfin l'occasion de causer des dernières nouvelles, des dernières batailles, des dernières lois appliquées... On montrait les jeunes enfants nés entre-temps, on fêtait des anniversaires, certains faisaient même baptiser leurs nouveaux-nés dans la cathédrale... si bien qu'avant même que la cérémonie n'eut été donnée, la fête battait déjà son plein :

«On raconte que des mouvements de troupes ont lieu dans l'Ouest : les vampires ont l'air de s'agiter ces derniers temps...»

«C'est vrai : mon fils, qui est posté en garnison là-bas, m'envoie des lettres très effrayantes ; certains de ces démons ont même osé s'aventurer sur leurs terres... Heureusement, ils ont été vite repoussés, et on ne craint rien ici...»

«Le roi devrait faire quelque chose pour les exterminer une fois pour toutes !...»

«Ce n'est pas si facile, ma chère : plus on tue de ces créatures et plus il en vient !...»

«Tant qu'ils ne viennent pas jusqu'à Meridian !... Que saint Raziel nous protège !...»

« A propos, vous avez entendu parler de l'étrange compagnon de mon cousin Médéric ? Il lui aurait sauvé la vie quand il n'était qu'un nourrisson, et Milana lui voue une totale confiance...»

«Nombreux sont ceux à le considérer comme un saint, les pauvres, car il porte le même nom que notre ange protecteur... mais plus nombreux encore sont ceux qui le craignent : certains pensent qu'il pourrait porter malheur à la ville...

--

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand les invités commencèrent à affluer dans la grande église décorée à cet effet : chaque dalle de pierre était couverte de fleurs de toutes couleurs, et la grande statue de l'ange Raziel tenait entre ses mains une gigantesque guirlande de fleurs d'oranger, symbole de fertilité.

Les de Malte entrèrent à leur tour et Milana guida son fils jusqu'à l'autel, Raziel suivant derrière : il devait jouer le rôle de témoin, ce qui indisposa grandement l'évêque Ewald, qui ne pu pourtant rien faire...

Médéric était splendide dans ses atours blancs brodés d'or ; ses yeux pétillaient de fierté et son sourire en disait long sur son impatience de voir sa future femme se montrer enfin ; Raziel, vêtu de pourpre, essayait tant bien que mal de cacher ses ailes sous sa cape de zibeline, mais elles avaient tant grandies qu'il était devenu impossible de les dissimuler... et puis d'ailleurs, était-ce vraiment nécessaire ? L'ange Raziel n'assistait pas lui-même à la cérémonie ?...

Les enfants de choeur montèrent alors dans le clocher, et les centaines de cloches d'airain retentirent ensemble, annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée.

Car elle était là, sur le seuil, parée de mille bijoux dont sa beauté n'avait nul besoin, enveloppée dans la plus belle robe qui put être donné de contempler : un corsage à dentelle magnifiquement ouvragé, rehaussé de perles bleues nacrées, enserrait sa poitrine et sa taille élancée ; le jupon de mousseline donnait l'impression qu'elle planait au-dessus du sol et que ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre ; ce jupon brodé de satin blanc la faisait paraître plus grande qu'elle ne l'était, et était un vrai chef-d'oeuvre de couture ; son voile de tulle tressé très serré retenait les boucles blondes de sa coiffure savante et se terminait en une traîne prodigieusement longue, aussi longue que l'allée centrale où elle évoluait lentement ; des enfants tenaient la traîne dans leurs mains potelées et maladroites, et Reginald de Berteline, le père de Aurore, menait sa fille à son fiancé, accompagné de son frère qui devait être le témoin de sa nièce.

Devant tant de splendeur, Médéric failli tourner de l'oeil, mais Raziel le retint :

M - «N'est-elle pas parfaite ?... Aaaaah...»

R - «Oui... parfaite... trop parfaite...»

L'évêque arriva enfin, et il bénit l'assemblée :

E - «Mes enfants, nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour célébrer et bénir l'union de Médéric et d'Aurore...»

S'ensuivait en discours auquel Raziel ne comprenait pas grand chose... Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la statue de l'ange aux ailes déployées au-dessus d'eux, et qui semblait contempler la scène avec intérêt... Dans les yeux de la colombe blanche, il avait vu son image : mêmes traits, si semblables... non, pas tout à fait, cet ange semblait si grave et si triste, tel un témoin omniscient mais impuissant... «Ai-je moi aussi cet air-là parfois ?...», se dit-il en pensée. On amena le vin consacré, et les mariés burent chacun leur tour, promettant ainsi de partager les bonheurs et les malheurs que la vie leur réservait, quel que soit le prix... L'évêque les bénit une dernière fois, et une petite fille leur présenta les alliances nuptiales ; Médéric passa le plus petit au doigt de sa promise, et Aurore fit de même pour Médéric avec l'autre. Raziel remarqua alors qu'ils avaient les mêmes doigts, longs et fins...

E - «Je vous déclare unis, par les liens sacrés du mariage, devant le regard de Dieu et de tous les saints...»

Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent longuement en un baiser solennel. Raziel senti ses muscles se crisper un court instant, et il dût retenir une larme qui menaçait de tomber...

Les témoins s'approchèrent du parchemin où ils devaient apposer leurs signatures, et Raziel signa de son nom propre. «Enfin je laisse une trace de moi quelque part ; c'est la première fois que j'écris mon nom, quelle étrange sensation...», pensa-t-il...

--

Le banquet repris dans la soirée, après la cérémonie ; tandis que les enfants allaient se baigner dans la rivière, les adultes buvaient de l'alcool et discutaient gaiement. Raziel prenait part tant bien que mal aux réjouissances et il fut étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il fut accepté par les membres des deux familles :

«Alors comme ça, vous êtes un «démon repenti», c'est comme ça qu'on doit le dire ? C'est assez surprenant, je ne pensais pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir conscience de leur état de disgrâce, on les décrit d'une façon si effroyable ; cela prouve qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'on raconte, mais seulement à ce que l'on voit... Après tout, il existe aussi de bons et de mauvais hommes...»

«J'ai combattu contre ces démons et je peux vous dire qu'ils y en pas un qui ait de la pitié : notre Raziel est peut-être le seul d'entre eux à avoir une âme... Dites-nous un peu pourquoi vous avez quitté les vôtres...»

R - «C'est-à-dire que je ne tiens pas à ternir le bonheur de cette journée en vous racontant ma triste et longue vie...»

«Quel âge avez-vous ?»

R - «Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai cessé de compter depuis longtemps...»

«Cessez de le tourmenter avec vos questions, vous voyez bien que vous le mettez mal à l'aise !»

«On dit pourtant que vous êtes la réincarnation de notre ange protecteur... Ce serait troublant, qu'en pensez-vous ?...»

R - «Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi... Je pense que c'est une rumeur sans fondement : comment un vampire tel que moi pourrait-il être la réincarnation d'un ange ?... N'écoutez pas ce que les gens disent...»

M - «Ah, Raziel ! je te cherchais ! Il y a plein de mes oncles et de mes tantes qui veulent te rencontrer ! Je t'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu leur réaction, mais ils ont parfaitement accepté le fait que tu sois un vampire déchu !»

Raziel fit la connaissance de centaines de personnes en une soirée ; tous étaient amicaux et conviviaux, si bien qu'il en devint presque un membre de la famille à part entière... Il jouait aussi beaucoup avec les enfants et entendre des cris de joie autour de lui fut un ravissement pour son coeur brisé...

Aurore vint aussi lui présenter ses parents et ils parlèrent longuement de la vie future de leur fille nouvellement mariée. Mais pendant toute cette conversation, Aurore parla aux pensées de Raziel comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire ; Raziel commençait à prendre l'habitude lui aussi, si bien qu'ils ne se parlaient presque jamais à haute voix :

R - _(«Médéric a l'air si heureux... Je suis sûr qu'avec vous il trouvera le bonheur...»)_

A - _(«Mais je vous ai enlevé le vôtre... Pardonnez-moi de m'être immiscé entre vous deux, je sais à quel point vous l'aimez... Je l'ai senti tout de suite...»)_

R - _(«Mais comment aurais-je pu le rendre heureux, moi ? C'est quelqu'un comme vous qui lui fallait...»)_

A - _(«Vous ne savez pas mentir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une qualité, assurément, mais elle peut se transformer en défaut : ne lui dites jamais que vous souffrez par ma faute, il ne comprendrait pas, je crois...»)_

R - _(«Jamais je ne vous ferai de tort, et je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible ; je ferai tout pour vous protéger tous les deux... je serai votre gardien...»)_

A - _(«Si c'est votre désir...»)_

--

Mais son olivier devint son seul véritable refuge.

Il ne vivait plus chez les de Malte, et Médéric avait maintenant une maison bien à lui, et le blason qui portait dorénavant le nombre XIII ornait sa porte.

On ne dû pas attendre longtemps pour que Aurore attende un heureux évènement : un an et trois mois après leur mariage, Médéric et Aurore agrandirent leur famille d'un nouveau-né, une fille nommée Amöna, aux yeux verts et aux fins cheveux roux, comme son grand-père maternel ; de grandes réjouissances eurent lieu pour la naissance et le baptême... Médéric abandonna définitivement ses projets d'aventure, et décida de vivre pour toujours à Avernus avec sa femme et sa fille.

Et trois ans plus tard, Amöna eut droit à un petit frère, si petit qu'il tenait presque dans les larges mains de son grand-père... On cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à l'hiver rigoureux tant il était faible et menu... Mais il vécut, et il fut nommé Alaric, ce qui signifie _«puissant»_...

Avernus baignait dans la quiétude et la paix, mais des frontières de l'Ouest arrivaient sans cesse mais discrètement des estafettes apportant des rapports de mouvements guerriers, tel que :

_«Seigneur mon roi, nos garnisons ne sont pas assez nombreuses pour faire face à la menace des démons ; nous demandons des renforts...»_

...ou bien :

_«Nous perdons du terrain chaque jour davantage ; les vampires se sont réveillés et lancent des assauts de plus en plus audacieux à notre encontre... Les ténèbres de leur terre méphitique nous envahissent peu à peu...»_

... ou encore :

_«Nos espions nous rapportent que les armées vampires sont en marche vers vous... et ils avancent vite, bien trop vite... Mettez vos familles à l'abri, et renforcez vos positions pour parer à une éventuelle attaque... Seigneur mon roi, les villes de Steinchencroe et Vasserbunde sont tombées, nous voulons de l'aide de toute urgence...»_

Ces rapports firent le tour des villes et Raziel finit par en avoir l'écho... Les vampires viennent par ici ? Pourquoi ? Sont-ils fous ? Ils n'ont aucune chance de prendre Avernus, ils vont se faire tailler en pièces... A moins qu'ils ne possèdent une arme secrète...

Un étrange pressentiment envahit Raziel jour après jour, et plus une minute ne passa sans qu'il ne s'inquiète pour ses quatre protégés...

R - «Mon Dieu..., ils sont venus me chercher...»

_**A Suivre**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre Dix-Septième**_

_**Vade in Pace**_

_**(Va en Paix)**_

_«J'ai bien assez vécu, puisque dans mes douleurs_

_Je marche, sans trouver de bras qui me secourent,_

_Puisque je ris à peine aux enfants qui m'entourent,_

_Puisque je ne suis plus réjoui par les fleurs ;_

_Puisqu'au printemps, quand Dieu met la nature en fête,_

_J'assiste, esprit sans joie, à ce splendide amour ;_

_Puisque je suis à l'heure où l'homme fuit le jour,_

_Hélas ! et sent de tout la tristesse secrète ;_

_Puisque l'espoir serein dans mon âme est vaincu ;_

_Puisqu'en cette saison des parfums et des roses,_

_Ô ma fille ! j'aspire à l'ombre où tu reposes,_

_Puisque mon coeur est mort, j'ai bien assez vécu...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Veni, vidi, vixi**_

_**(Les Contemplations)**_

Quand le soleil se couche sur Avernus, toute la ville semble prendre feu d'un coup, et la vaste forêt qui la borde par l'ouest s'obscurcit jusqu'à devenir indistincte ; à cette heure, seuls les loups font savoir leur présence dans les bois ténébreux où ils chassent leur pitance : gare à celui qui s'y aventurerai seul...

Le couvre-feu, imposé plus tôt à cause de la menace des vampires qui sévissaient dans la région depuis quelques temps, oblige les braves gens à éteindre leurs bougie et à rentrer leurs chiens ; quant à la cathédrale, elle restait ouverte jour et nuit, car personne n'aurait ne serait-ce que l'audace de voler à l'intérieur les précieux rosaires et les reliquaires d'or et de pierres précieuses... mais surtout, en cas d'attaque ennemie, c'était dans ce bâtiment que le peuple devait trouver refuge, seul lieu où on ne peut craindre les vampires.. du moins c'était ce que l'on croyait... Mais les légendes mentent souvent...

Malgré sa cohabitation de longue date avec les humains, Raziel n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir la nuit : cela lui semblait une perte de temps, tant la nuit lui paraissait plus belle que le jour… peut-être guettait-il aussi : les rumeurs assurant que l'armée du roi vampire faisait route dans leur direction l'inquiétait fortement… Enfin, chaque fois que des vampires faisaient des incursions hors de leurs terres, les humains montraient toujours Kain du doigt sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'en tenir ; peut-être était-ce simplement des vassaux… et puis, dans l'état où il avait laissé Kain tant d'années plus tôt, il était peu probable que celui-ci reprennent ses conquêtes avant un petit moment…

Se sont ses insomnies nocturnes qui lui permirent d'apercevoir un étrange manège : tous les soirs depuis l'annonce de la menace vampirique, Aurore de Malte venait tous les soirs à la cathédrale pour faire brûler de l'encens et rallumer des cierges… Quoi de plus naturel qu'une jeune mère priant pour la protection de sa famille…

R - «Que tes prières soient entendue, douce amie…»

Une étrange attirance envers cette jeune femme commençait à poindre en lui : mais elle n'était pas de la même nature que son affection pour Médéric : c'était plus… cérébral. Elle était si calme, si sereine, si mystérieuse, même lorsque ses enfants faisaient des bêtises… Personne ne l'avait jamais vue se mettre en colère ou hausser la voix : elle ressemblait tellement à un ange, avec sa magnifique chevelure et ses yeux couleur de paradis… Raziel avait l'impression de voir son reflet en elle, comme dans un miroir qui aurait rendu lumineux tout ce qu'il y avait de sombre en lui...

_«Si j'avais été une femme, je lui aurai sûrement ressemblé…»_

Avant de mieux connaître les humains, Raziel avait été persuadé qu'ils étaient des créatures brutales, insouciantes, vulgaires et sans aucune jugeote… mais sa rencontre avec Aurore avait changé sa vision des hommes… Elle semblait parfois tellement surnaturelle…Dans un sens il était plus qu'heureux que son Médéric ai choisi cette jeune fille pour femme…

Soudain, il eut furieusement envie de lui parler, de se confier à elle, pas comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, mais avec de vrais mots échangés ; il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir donné des enfants à Médéric et de l'avoir rendu heureux…

Aussi, il pénétra dans la cathédrale à la suite de Aurore.

De nuit, la cathédrale semblait faire partie du monde des spectres qu'il avait déjà vu de ses propres yeux : on en apercevait certaines parties, et d'autres non, ce qui lui donnait une allure bizarre et presque terrifiante ; la lumière rouge qui nimbait l'autel, symbole de la présence de Dieu, donnait aux figures saintes qui l'entouraient une apparence plutôt démoniaque ; quant à la statue, les ombres et les lumières des cierges faisaient danser sur sa face des figures cauchemardesques, si bien qu'on au-rait dit que l'image de pierre si pieuse faisait les pires grimaces.

Raziel ne faisait aucun bruit sur les dalles de pierre, alors qu'il cherchait Aurore dans l'église silencieuse : elle ne se trouvait pas près de l'autel où on faisait d'habitude les offrandes d'encens, mais une douce odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air…

Soudain, un bruit inhabituel vint rompre la paix du lieu : comme un bruit de chute, une plainte étouffée sous une main puissante… Raziel se mit aussitôt en position de combat, les griffes tendues, l'oreille aux aguets pour tenter de percevoir l'origine du son : il semblait provenir de derrière l'autel principal, près de la statue angélique, mais d'où il était il ne pouvait voir ce qui s'y tramait…

C'est alors qu'une puissante présence l'assomma presque, le faisant chanceler ; et pas n'importe quelle présence : celle du seul être au monde pouvant lui inspirer de la crainte :

R - «**KAIN !**»

Son cri désespéré se répercuté sur les murs du gigantesque monument ; heureusement, le prêtre qui y officiait d'habitude vivait dans une sacristie qui n'était pas attenante à l'église.

Il entendit encore une fois une plainte étouffée, un gémissement, puis plus rien…

D'un bond, Raziel sauta sur l'autel et se re-dressa de toute sa taille : là, exactement à l'endroit qu'il avait deviné, il vit son père aux prises avec la belle jeune fille aux cheveux d'or : celle-ci en apercevant Raziel, cessa de se débattre et devint telle une statue que même Kain n'aurait pu briser…

K - «J'ai horreur qu'on me dérange pendant mes repas !»

Le vampire aux cheveux blancs dénuda ses crocs et y passa sa langue…

Raziel était déconcerté : il n'avait pas imaginé de telles retrouvailles, et il n'avait pas pensé que Kain puisse dire une chose pareille après tant d'années de séparation : il s'était attendu à autre chose…

Mais il fallait d'abord sauver Aurore :

R - «Lâche-la, Kain !»

K - «Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-elle pour toi ? Ce n'est que du bétail !»

Kain le regarda avec des yeux soupçonneux ; Raziel pu voir à quel point son créateur avait changé : ses yeux étaient redevenus vifs et étincelants, ses griffes puissantes ne laissaient aucune chance à sa victime de s'échapper, ses muscles roulaient sous la peau tendue, et son visage semblait comme animé d'une passion obscure qui le dévorait tout entier, tel un feu ardent… Il semblait redevenu le jeune vampire plein de fougue et de désir de guerres qu'il était il y a bien des siècles…

K - «Peut-être… que tu l'avais vue avant moi ?… Est-ce ta proie ?… Ou bien est-elle plus encore ?»

Raziel rougit devant tant d'humiliation : Kain insinuait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une mortelle !!

K - «J'e suis heureux de voir que tu as pu survivre jusque là… Je t'ai vraiment donné le meilleur de moi-même… même si l'essentiel de ton être ne dépend pas de moi…»

R - «Que veux-tu dire ? Que sait-tu ?»

K - «Mais voyons, tu parles à ton créateur ! Je sais tout de toi ! Et c'est pour te protéger que je t'ai toujours empêché de voir le monde extérieur ! C'est pour cela que je voulais te garder près de moi !»

R - «Pour me protéger de quoi ?»

K - «Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que le vieux ai assez de patience pour attendre que ma colère éclate afin de te prendre dans ses griffes ! Je l'ai sous-estimé !»

R - «Mais enfin, de quoi parles-tu ? Cesse de faire des mystères ! Si tu sais quelque chose sur moi, dis-le !!»

K - «Hélas ! il ne m'appartiens pas de te le révéler…»

Kain se mit à regarder nerveusement autour de lui, comme s'il craignait quelque menace…

K - «On me punirai sauvagement pour ça…»

R - «Qui ça «on» ?…»

K - «Sache que si j'avais pu parler, tu saurais déjà tout ! Je ne peux te dire qu'une seule chose : notre illustre ancêtre ne t'a pas dit exactement la vérité sur toi : il n'a fait que l'adapter afin qu'elle te soit plus plausible, et qu'il n'ait pas à raconter l'histoire dans son entier ; il l'a adaptée à la croyance des hommes en un Dieu bon et miséricordieux dont tu serais le bras armé ! Mais ce ne sont que foutaises et mensonges !»

R - «Je ne comprends rien ! Comment sais-tu ce qu'il m'a dit ?»

K - «Oh ! on dirait que notre conversation intéresse fort notre jeune amie !»

Aurore était en effet plus occupée de ce qui était en train de se dire que de sa propre survie : coincée qu'elle était entre les membres puissants de Kain, elle suivait l'un ou l'autre avec ses yeux, selon qui prenait la parole ; il n y'avait aucune peur dans son regard, mais un profond intérêt…

R - «Kain, lâche-la !»

K - «Pas avant d'en avoir terminé… Tu veux savoir qui tu es : remonte à l'aube des temps et tu le sauras peut-être…»

R - «L'aube des temps ?!…»

K - «Oui, à l'époque où le monde était un paradis et où les hommes ne marchaient pas encore sur la terre...»

Aurore se remit alors à s'agiter entre les bras de Kain, et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux : elle semblait bouleversée…

R - «Alors… je ne suis pas Raziel, l'ange du secret ?»

K - «Oh que si, tu es bien Raziel… mais tu es bien plus qu'un ange biblique… Mon enfant… ma beauté……… depuis tant d'années que je te cherche… Ce n'est qu'en envoyant des espions que je suis parvenu à savoir où tu te terrais : au milieu des mortels, dans la fange ! J'ai décidé de venir vers toi pour te laisser une dernière chance de revenir à mes côtés !"

R - «Pour qui te prends-tu ? Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant que je vais te suivre ?»

K - «Viens ! avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire ! Tu n'as pas idée de la puissance... Il y a si longtemps... si j'avais pu vivre à cette époque, je me serais sûrement prosterné devant toi ! J'ai essayé de l'ignorer !! Mais c'était impossible ! Et pourtant, le vieux m'avait mis en garde ! Il m'avait prévenu ! Je ne l'ai pas cru et pas écouté ! Je savais qu'en te créant, je prenais le risque de mettre au monde mon pire ennemi… mais j'avais espéré que…»

R - «Qu'avais-tu espéré ?!...»

Kain prit une grande inspiration, et prit un ton plein d'humilité, comme si il s'adressait à quelqu'un de supérieur :

K - «J'avais espéré… que tu m'épargnerais…»

Raziel ne comprenait pas grand-chose au discours insensé de Kain ; celui-ci semblait parler de choses qu'il était seul à connaître et à comprendre….

R - «Que suis-je ?…»

K - «Devine-le toi-même ! Je suis las de jouer avec toi !»

Kain tourna Aurore vers lui et avec une vitesse effrayante, il planta ses crocs dans son cou délicat ; Aurore se cambra sous la douleur mais ne lâcha pas un cri. Sa vie s'écoula avec son sang dans la gorge avide de son bourreau, et un râle étouffé s'échappa d'elle...

Raziel voulu se précipiter, mais elle tendit son bras dans sa direction dans un geste évident pour l'arrêter… Puis, il retomba à son côté comme mort…

Kain laissa choir le corps exsangue mais Raziel le retint dans sa chute et le prit sur son sein.

Dans un grand éclat de rire, Kain bondit et fit voler en éclat le vitrail le plus proche, en maints bouts de verres de mille couleurs…

Raziel sentit les larmes monter, et ne put retenir un gémissement de détresse tandis que Aurore se vidait lentement du peu de sang qui lui restait :

R - «Aurore… pourquoi… ?…»

Elle sourit, d'un sourire radieux qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu :

A - «J'ai eu… la vie que j'ai désirée…»

La mourante passa sa fine main sur la joue diaphane et froide du vampire éploré :

A - «Maintenant, je sais qui vous êtes… d'ailleurs… je l'ai toujours su…»

R - «Mais vous allez mourir !…»

Raziel détourna difficilement la tête du sang qui inondait les pavés :

A - «Je vous en prie… veillez sur les miens… Médéric vous aime tellement… Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort… et encore moins maintenant… que je sais…»

R - «Que savez-vous ? Je vous en prie, restez avec moi !!»

Raziel prit la main d'Aurore dans la sienne, pour l'inciter à rester parmi les vivants ; mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : elle était condamnée…

Pendant un moment, il lui vint l'idée sérieuse de lui donner son sang, mais il chassa bien vite cette pensée…

A - «Raziel… vous êtes…»

Ses mots restèrent en suspens : elle rendit l'esprit, et Raziel vit comme un nuage vaporeux s'élever du corps… ou était-ce une flamme ?…

Raziel laissa libre cours à ses larmes retenues, et son sang vint baigner son visage ainsi que celui de la jeune morte ; ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête qu'il vit que la grande statue de marbre qui le surplombait versait également des larmes de sang chaud…

R - «C'est impossible… C'est l'ombre qui…»

Mais en regardant mieux, il vit que la statue pleurait belle et bien à l'unisson avec lui… des larmes amères… de vraies larmes…

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule : une main douce et attentionnée, qui n'avait pas cherché à l'effrayer mais qui se voulait rassurante et réconfortante… une main si familière :

M - «Raziel… ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Si Dieu existe, je le bénis mille fois !»

Raziel n'osait pas se retourner de peur de croiser le regard de celui qu'il avait cru mort et dont il avait déjà fait le deuil :

R - «Melchiah !! Oh ! Melchiah, tu es là ! Tu es vivant ! Tu m'as retrouvé ! Mais comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?»

Raziel se jeta dans les bras de son jeune frère, et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, plus fougueux encore que dans le passé… Leurs larmes de sang se mêlaient en un ruisseau écarlate qui teintait de pourpre la blonde chevelure de feu Aurore de Malte…

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre Dix-Huitième**

**Justae Nuptiae**

**(Justes Noces)**

_«Un jour je vis le sang couler de toutes parts ;_

_Un immense massacre était dans l'ombre épars ;_

_Et l'on tuait. Pourquoi ? Pour tuer. Ô misère !_

_Voyant cela, je crus qu'il était nécessaire_

_Que quelqu'un élevât la voix, et je parlai...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Un jour je vis le sang couler de toutes parts...**_

_**(L'Année Terrible)**_

Pour un vampire, la mort est une chose abstraite et lointaine ; irréelle et sans substance, dont les effets ne touchent que les pauvres mortels, accablés par ce triste destin qu'ils partagent tous, le baiser de la Grande Faucheuse…

Mais lors de funérailles grandioses comme celles d'Aurore de Malte, même un être millénaire comme Raziel peut prendre conscience de sa vulnérabilité face au destin, à la fatalité… La mort peut prendre n'importe qui, n'importe où, sans aucune pitié ni regret…

Quand Raziel senti la vie d'Aurore la quitter, une étrange pensée le prit : «Qui en a décidé ainsi ? Qui peut ainsi décider de la vie et de la mort des enfants de ce monde ? N'est-ce pas injuste ?...»

Pendant de longues heures, Raziel avait interrogé Janos Audron a ce sujet, mais aucune réponse ne résonnait à ses pensées, sinon des énigmes incompréhensibles :

R - «Pourquoi les Hommes doivent-ils mourir ? Qui l'a décidé ? Toi qui sait tout, tu ne sais pas même cela ?»

J - «Oh ! je ne sais pas tout ! Je n'ai aucune connaissance d'un dieu quelconque dispensant mort et jugement...»

R - «Alors… de qui suis-je l'envoyé ?»

J - «...»

R - «L'ange sauveur que je suis a bien un maître ? Ou bien suis-je mon propre maître ?»

J - «...»

R - «Tu ne sembles pas avoir de réponse... Tu n'es pas omniscient finalement... Dans ce cas, pourquoi te croirais-je ? Ne m'aurais-tu pas tout dis ?»

J - «Les paroles de Kain t'ont empoisonné l'esprit...»

R - «Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement voulu me dire une vérité que tu me caches...»

J - «Les choses sont plus compliquées : laisse-moi du temps… c'est si difficile de te dire…»

R - «Alors Kain ne mentais pas : tu ne m'as pas tout dit ?…»

J - «Je n'ai fais que donner une raison plausible à ton existence : celle-ci est la plus vraie de toutes les réponses que j'aurais pu te donner…»

R - «Alors réponds au moins à celle-ci : Dieu existe-il ?»

A cette question, la voix de Janos faiblit et devint presque un murmure emplit de nostalgie :

J - «Je peux te dire qu'il existe bel et bien un être suprême qui guide toutes choses en ce monde et que son jugement est impartial et aveugle ; mais il ne ressemble en rien à toutes les divinités que les humains et les non-humains ont pu imaginées… Rien ne peut lui être comparé : son apparence n'a pas d'importance, et on peut sentir son influence tout autour du monde et même au-delà ; il est intimement lié au sort de cette «planète» et il vivra aussi longtemps qu'elle… Il en est «Le Gardien» et sa vie est sans limite…»

R - «Quel rapport avec moi ?...»

Janos soupira :

J - «Un jour, tu sauras ; car il guide ton destin…»

--

Quand on découvrit le meurtre, Raziel fut bien évidemment le premier suspect. Mais malgré son indicible chagrin, Médéric savait son mentor incapable d'un pareil forfait, car il savait que d'étranges liens l'avait lié à sa femme… Il fut vite innocenté, car les larmes de la statue furent interprétées comme une preuve d'innocence irréfutable, et elles ne furent jamais nettoyées :

M - «Notre ange gardien a vu ce qui s'est passé : il innocente celui qui porte ses traits…»

Mais nombreux furent ceux qui continuèrent à considérer Raziel comme coupable, sûrement par crainte qu'un autre vampire n'est pu passer le mur d'enceinte de la ville… Quant à Melchiah, il s'était rapidement éclipsé sur l'ordre de son frère.

Et après tout, était-ce tout à fait faux ? N'était-ce que le fait du hasard, si les armées de Kain se trouvaient à proximité ? Le lien qui unissait Raziel à son «géniteur» ne pouvait être détruit par la distance ou les années ; Kain était venu pour lui, présumait-il… Et de fait, lui, Raziel, était en partie responsable de la mort de la femme de celui qu'il chérissait le plus au monde…

L'enterrement ramena à Avernus la plupart de ceux qui avaient assisté au mariage, quelques années auparavant ; mais cette fois, ils y amenèrent le deuil et non la joie. La procession funèbre prit la direction du cimetière tout au nord de la cité en deuil, mais Raziel n'y prit pas part : la tristesse de Médéric et de ses enfants était trop grande pour qu'il put la supporter, et la vue du cercueil où reposait in pace le corps de la belle morte l'emplissait d'effroi. Il se réfugia dans son arbre et contempla la cérémonie de loin.

Mais quand tout le monde fut parti pour la veillée, il s'avança dans la cité des morts enténébrée, et s'approchant de la dalle de marbre où était peinte l'image du jeune femme entourée de roses, il murmura :

R - «Bon voyage…»

Et sur ces mots, il déposa sur la tombe une unique rose blanche…

En même temps que la fragrance délicate de la fleur brillante embaumait l'air, une vision lui apparut, fugace et rapide comme le temps : un être assis sur un trône de pierre en haut d'un escalier qui semblait interminable, une vaste capuche cachant la partie supérieure de son visage, sa main gauche fine et sans âge crispée mais sans le paraître sur l'accoudoir, et l'autre tenant devant lui une étrange machine tourbillonnante... et des larmes de sang coulaient sur ses joues blanches comme la neige la plus pure ; cet être ne semblait pas résider dans une «pièce» ou une «salle», mais plutôt dans l'espace infini : nul mur, nul sol, nul plafond, seuls de gigantesques rubans carmins courant de chaque côtés de lui, et venant se rejoindre dans son dos… Carmins, non, mais plutôt reflétant de multiples couleurs suivant la façon dont on les observait : le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise ici…

Soudain, l'être se leva de son trône, déplia une paire d'ailes blanches monumentales et lentement, il descendit les marches, son long manteau pourpre ondoyant derrière lui : pas après pas, les rubans auxquels il était assujettit se déroulèrent devant les yeux de Raziel, formant une grande traîne derrière lui, et Raziel put voir distinctement qu'il était d'une taille remarquable, plus de deux mètres peut-être… D'ailleurs cette créature semblait être «toute en longueur», son buste étant à une distance incroyable du «sol» ; l'étrange objet qu'il tenait dans la main droite devint plus distinct : il comportait plusieurs globes de tailles différentes, tournant à l'unisson de différentes façon, et Raziel eut brusquement envie de la toucher… il était irrésistiblement attiré par cette machine… Alors, la créature lui adressa la parole, mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas :

_«Oh ! mon pauvre enfant ! Que d'épreuves t'attendent ! Pardonne-moi…»_

… et la vision s'estompa…

Tout soudain, une douce main s'insinua dans sa chevelure, descendant le long de sa joue, de son épaule jusqu'à sa main : Médéric s'agenouilla auprès de lui et Raziel se rendit compte alors qu'il avait chuté au sol ; l'humain passa un bras autour de son cou :

M - «Tu peux chanter… pour elle ?…»

Alors, un chant funèbre qu'il n'avait jamais appris ni jamais entendu s'éleva de la bouche de Raziel dans la nuit tombant, un chant ancien et mélancolique ; une voix sans âge, qui allait longtemps résonner dans les vieilles pierres de la nécropole d'Avernus comme la plus belle oraison funèbre qui y ait jamais été prononcée… un hommage éternel…

Plus tard, dans la nuit, Médéric et Raziel grimpèrent dans le grand olivier : cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient retrouvés sur ces branches, Médéric avait quatorze ans la dernière fois, et ils restèrent d'abord silencieux, comme abasourdis par la beauté des étoiles dans le ciel clair, qui semblaient si proches… Mais Médéric brisa finalement le silence :

M - «C'était Kain, n'est-ce pas ?...»

R - «Oui… Il a prit sa vie… et je n'ai rien pu faire…»

M - «Il est venu pour toi ?…»

R - «Je ne sais pas…»

Mais Médéric le regarda alors dans les yeux, semblant dire _«si, tu sais...»_

M - «Les vampires sont à nos portes maintenant ; nous ne pouvons rester inactifs, les gens ont peur d'une invasion…»

R - «Il faut organiser une résistance…»

M - «J'enverrai une lettre au roi dès demain…»

Raziel baissa les yeux :

R - «Tes enfants vont-ils bien ?...»

M - «Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient encore compris…»

La voix de Raziel se fit tremblante et hésitante :

R - «Et… toi… ?…»

M - «Je ne pense pas m'en remettre tout de suite… peut-être jamais…»

Il glissa sa main dans celle de Raziel, et posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire…

M - «Je sais que tu lui as fait une promesse, celle de me protéger jusqu'à la mort : je veux que tu l'oublies…»

R - «Comment ça ?»

M - «Aurore était obsédée par notre sécurité, la mienne et celle des enfants… Elle nous aimait tellement… Je veux que tu oublies cette promesse que tu lui as faite…»

R - «Mais je ne peux la renier…»

M - «En échange, tu vas m'en faire une, à moi…»

Le jeune homme se leva et se tint droit dans la nuit :

M - «Je veux que tu me promettes, toi qui est immortel, de veiller sur mes enfants, et sur les enfants de leurs enfants, tant que durera la lignée qui est la mienne : protège-les et aime-les comme tu m'aimes. Afin de racheter la mort d'Aurore, promet-le…»

R - «Au nom de mon amour pour toi, je promets…»

Il frôla de ses lèvres celles de Médéric, en un baiser chaste et silencieux, puis il entoura son torse de ses bras…

Le jeune humain agrippa la nuque du vampire, et les crocs de Raziel effleurèrent la veine offerte ; Médéric voulait cette union, il la désirait peut-être depuis longtemps lui aussi…

Raziel n'avait jamais fait l'expérience d'une victime consentante et la passion le faisait littéralement brûler…

_«Pardonne-moi, mais je ne peux t'aimer que de cette ultime façon ; aucun vampire ne peut aimer un mortel autrement… Mon dieu, c'est si dur…»_

Les crocs de Raziel se dénudèrent et déchirèrent la chair, mais délicatement, sans faire de mal, comme un baiser : le sang jailli dans son corps, embrasant ses reins et ranimant son appétit depuis longtemps endormi ; sa victime rejeta la tête en arrière, s'accrochant aux épaules de son délicieux bourreau qui le buvait, lentement, avec amour, et il se mit à gémir, comme en transe :

M - «Ne t'arrête pas… continue…»

Ils se retrouvèrent enlacés au creux des bras du gigantesque olivier, soudés l'un à l'autre en une réunion parfaite ; jamais une femme n'aurait pu faire ressentir cela à Médéric : c'était indescriptible et sans nom, un véritable rêve de voluptés interdites, un tourbillon de sensations contradictoires où la douleur se mêlait au plaisir…

Raziel enfin se retira ; il n'avait bu que quelques gorgées, mais des heures semblaient s'être écoulées entre eux… Ils restèrent étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre pendant un temps, puis ils se séparèrent, émus par cette expérience unique mais épuisante qu'ils venaient de vivre… qui jamais ne se reproduirait à l'avenir… comme un acte d'amour éternel…

Mais dans l'ombre, une pauvre créature esseulée et tristement jalouse ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents de dépit :

Mel - Oh ! Raziel ! mon frère bien-aimé ! Quel horrible supplice de te voir en aimer un autre !…»

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre Dix-Neuvième**

**Dulce et Decorum est Pro Patria Mori**

**(Il est Doux et Beau de Mourir pour la Patrie)**

_«Ceux qui t'assiègent, ville en deuil, tu les conquiers._

_La prospérité basse et fausse est la mort lente ;_

_Tu tombais folle et gaie, et tu grandis sanglante._

_Tu sors, toi qu'endormit l'empire empoisonneur,_

_Du rapetissement de ce hideux bonheur._

_Tu t'éveilles déesse et chasses le satyre._

_Tu redeviens guerrière en devenant martyre ;_

_Et dans l'honneur, le beau, le vrai, les grandes moeurs,_

_Tu renais d'un côté quand de l'autre tu meurs...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Paris bloqué**_

_**(L'Année Terrible)**_

La nouvelle de l'avancée de l'armée des vampires dans les terres de l'Est mit toute la contrée en branle-bas de combat : partout, on vit se dresser des tours de garde garnies de soldats volontaires, et jusque dans les plus petits villages, la surveillance et les couvre-feu furent de plus en plus sévères ; on voyait de moins en moins de monde dans les rues, et seuls les bâtiments consacrés restaient ouverts et illuminés la nuit… Une peur viscérale semblait étrangler le pays, et la terre retenait son souffle sous le lourd pas des armées humaines en marche pour défendre leur patrie contre la menace grandissante.

Le roi lui-même, Ottmar V, dit «Le Valeureux», dû se déplacer de Willendorf à Avernus afin de coordonner les unités de combat, car combat il y avait à craindre : Avernus était la place forte la mieux gardée des terres de l'Est et aussi la plus éloignée de l'armée ennemie ; mais aussi, et surtout, c'était la cité la plus peuplée et la protection du peuple était la priorité absolue : aucun vampire ne devait plus passer les remparts ; la mort d'Aurore de Malte fut le déclencheur de toute une série d'évènements dont la mobilisation générale de l'armée fut le premier… Les gens du commun n'étaient pas inactifs : certains envoyèrent leur famille de l'autre côté de la Marche de l'Est, en sécurité derrière les hautes montagnes ; d'autres au contraire vinrent de très loin pour prêter main forte aux habitants et faire face à l'horreur qui avançait lentement mais sûrement. Les enfants en bas âge, incapables de supporter un long voyage, car on était en hiver, avaient été rassemblés avec leurs mères dans la cathédrale protectrice, tandis que les pères et les jeunes hommes volontaires et pleins de bravoure patrouillaient à l'extérieur de la cité.

Des avant-poste furent dressés aux abords de la forêt de Termagent, mais pas trop loin cependant, car les hommes craignaient les esprits malins qui habitaient ces frondaisons.

Cette forêt avait été la scène de nombreux évènements étranges, mais et surtout, c'était ici que Vorador le vampire avait jadis élu domicile, et son manoir abandonné ne semblait pas vouloir tomber en ruine, tant la terrifiante présence de son ancien propriétaire semblait s'enraciner dans les murs mêmes ; personne ne s'approchait jamais de là…

Un peu plus au sud, les villages de paysans rentraient leurs troupeaux en hâte, mais ils ne possédaient pas beaucoup d'armes et ils savaient qu'ils seraient les premiers à souffrir des assauts ennemis ; ils ne se faisaient d'ailleurs pas beaucoup d'illusions sur leur sort… Ils ne leur restait que la prière et le secret espoir que le roi enverrait des troupes pour les protéger…

Mais l'Est tout entier attendait son destin…

--

Mais vint le jour où l'armée des «non-morts» arriva en vue des remparts de la ville ; heureusement, les vigies, postées sur de grandes et minces tours de bois surplombant la forêt, avaient bien tenues leur rôle : les soldats furent alertés un jour à l'avance et purent alors se préparer à recevoir les demandes de leurs envahisseurs. Quant aux nouvelles des autres villes, elles n'étaient guère encourageantes : elles s'étaient presque toutes rendues et les pillages et les massacres avaient fait retentir dans le ciel empourpré de fumées nocives des cris d'horreur et de mort ; les survivants étaient maintenus enfermé chez eux avec juste le nécessaire pour vivre… Kain semblait décidé à conquérir tout Nosgoth cette fois…

Aussi quand les vampires firent leur apparition, au jour ou à la nuit on ne sait le dire car leurs feux méphitiques embrumaient déjà le pays, ils furent accueillis comme il convient par des portes closes et des remparts hérissés de lances acérées. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher davantage : Kain installa son camp non loin de la ville en alerte et entoura celui-ci de fortifications et tout autour d'Avernus également pour empêcher les fuites éventuelles. Il ne semblait pas près à se frotter à la glorieuse cité qui avait survécu à tant de guerres…

Mais environ dix heures après son installation, Kain vint à dos de cheval descendre la colline de Termagent jusqu'aux portes de la ville : il n'était accompagné d'aucune escorte et Raziel, caché derrière les remparts, se demandait où étaient passés ses lieutenants… Peut-être en retrait quelque part, attendant le début des hostilités…

Le cheval alezan de Kain secoua son mors et sa crinière de feu voltigea comme des braises dans l'air surchauffé ; Kain attendit quelques instants avant de parler haut et fort vers les hommes du chemin de ronde :

K - «Je suis seul et je n'ai pas d'arme : je viens faire une proposition à votre roi, à moins qu'il ne désire la guerre dans l'instant…»

«On t'entends très bien de là où on est, démon !»

Mais un messager parti pour la maison royale et avertit le roi que la paix était encore possible.

Ottmar prit alors son destrier gris et se dirigea vers l'imposante porte de la cité. Mais les gardes ne voulurent point le laisser passer :

«On ne peut ouvrir les portes ; que votre Majesté nous comprenne…»

Ottmar, roi juste et tolérant de nature, demanda l'avis de ses conseillers, qui montèrent à leur tour sur les remparts ; le plus avisé, un homme âgé du nom de Aldous, parla à la place du roi :

A - «Notre roi ne peut sortir sans avoir la certitude que votre armée n'attaquera pas tant qu'il ne sera pas en sécurité !»

K - «Regardez mon ami, mes soldats sont très loin, et y aurait-il une attaque, que vous auriez tout votre temps pour mettre votre vieillard à l'abri…»

A - «N'insultez pas notre roi, car lui au moins sait tenir parole !»

K - «Je n'ai pas de respect à avoir envers vous ! Je suis en position de force et vous ne pouvez exiger quoi que se soit !»

Le cheval de Kain commença à s'agiter et se cabra sous le poids de son cavalier.

K - «Soit ! Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas me faire confiance. (Là, Kain eut un petit rire.) Permettez moi au moins de parler à votre roi, que se soit là haut ou ici en bas !»

Ottmar apparu au-dessus du rebord de pierre, minuscule forme se détachant sur le ciel brûlant.

O - «Parle, vampire, que demandes-tu en échange de la paix ?»

K - «Oh ! je ne demande pas grand chose : je veux juste récupérer quelque chose qui m'appartient…»

Là, Raziel ne put s'empêcher de se recroqueviller contre la paroi de pierre du rempart derrière lequel il était caché, espérant masquer sa présence…

O - Nous n'avons rien ici qui puisse t'appartenir, vampire, alors passe ton chemin !»

K - «Oh que si, un membre de ma famille que j'ai honteusement banni jadis, mais que je veux voir revenir instamment !»

Médéric, qui se tenait au côté du roi, en armure et en arme, se tourna vivement vers Raziel qui se trouvait non loin de là, et dans son regard une peur immense se peignit…

Un murmure parcouru les rangs des soldats et ceux qui n'aimaient guère Raziel se mirent à crier «Livrons-le ! Livrons-le !»

Kain eut une sourire de pur plaisir :

K - «Je vois que vous savez de qui je parle… Aussi je ne réclame rien d'autre que ceci : livrez-le moi et vous aurez la paix !»

O - «Et tu imagines que je vais te croire, démon ?! On ne peut faire confiance à ceux de ta race maudite ! Tu nous attaqueras malgré tout !»

K - «A ta guise ! Mais si je n'ai pas Raziel demain à la première heure, tu verras ta cité s'embraser !!»

Sur ces mots, Kain fit pivoter sa monture et rejoignit ses rangs au grand galop.

Le roi descendit des remparts, le visage las comme si toutes les peines du monde venaient de lui tomber dessus :

Méd - «Sire ! vous ne pouvez pas faire ce qu'il dit ! Ne lui livrez pas Raziel !»

O - «Mais mon enfant… que faire d'autre ? Je ne vois nul issue, car malheureusement ce démon a raison : nous ne pouvons exiger quoi que se soit… Il faut lui obéir…»

«Qu'on amène le vampire !»

Mais Raziel avait déjà disparu en catimini et personne ne put le trouver de par la ville.

«Nous sommes perdus : si ce démon s'est enfui, le seigneur vampire rasera la ville en croyant qu'il est encore là ! Il faut le trouver et vite !»

Le peuple entier se massa alors à la porte des de Malte, où Philander et Abelardo, le père d'Aurore, les refoulèrent avec force brusquerie : les membres des deux familles tenaient Raziel en haute estime, et il n'était pas question de le livrer, eusse-t-il été à l'intérieur… Mais il n'était nul part…

P - «Vous préférez livrer un innocent au lieu de vous battre pour protéger votre foyer ? Quels braves vous faites ! Vous nous faites honte !»

Médéric eu alors recours à sa dernière chance : il était au courant de la présence de Melchiah dans la vieille église abandonnée, et il n'avait confié ce secret à personne : le frère de Raziel savait peut-être où il était ; Melchiah avait de l'affection, en même temps que beaucoup de jalousie pour Médéric, car il savait que son frère l'aimait, mais il ne put rien lui apprendre :

Mel - «C'est toi, Médéric ? Va-t-en donc d'ici, je ne me suis pas nourri ce soir, et je n'ai aucunement envie de te voir ou de t'égorger, au risque de m'attirer les foudres de mon frère !»

Méd : «Justement… Où est-il à ce propos ?...»

Mel - «N'est-il pas toujours avec toi ?...»

Tout en restant à une distance respectueuse, Médéric narra à Melchiah les évènements récents :

Mel - «Raziel est parti, dis-tu ? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir… … Kain est venu pour lui, c'est ça ?»

Mé - «Oui, je suis désolé…»

Mel - «Tu viens pour le livrer ?…»

Mé - «NON ! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille ! Je veux le cacher dans un endroit de la ville dont j'ai seul connaissance, car le peuple veut le rendre à Kain ! Je ne peux laisser faire ça, de par ma promesse…»

Mel - «Je sais…»

Mé - «… ? …»

Mel - «Je crois que Raziel est parti pour de bon cette fois…»

Mé - «Parti ? Mais pour où ?»

Mel - «Je ne sais pas… loin d'ici en tout cas, pour ne pas attirer le malheur sur cette ville… et sur toi…»

Mé - «Il doit rester ici ! Il ne faut pas qu'il parte ! Il va se faire avoir ! Il y a des centaines de vampires là dehors !»

Mel - «Oui… je crois que c'est son intention…»

Mé - «Qu'a-t-il l'intention de faire ?...»

Mel - «Je crois… qu'il va aller se livrer lui-même…»

Médéric avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Mel - «Dieu tout-puissant, si vous existez, protégez-les... tous les deux...»

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre Vingtième**

**Malesuada Fames**

**(La Faim, Mauvaise Conseillère)**

_«- Je l'aime ! Nuit, cachot sépulcral, mort vivante,_

_Ombre que mon sanglot ténébreux épouvante,_

_Solitudes du mal où fuit le grand puni,_

_Glaciers démesurés de l'hiver infini,_

_Ô flots du noir chaos qui m'avez vu proscrire,_

_Désespoir dont j'entends le lâche éclat de rire,_

_Vide où s'évanouit l'être, le temps, le lieu,_

_Gouffres profonds, enfers, abîmes ! j'aime Dieu !...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Satan dans la nuit -- I**_

_**(La Fin de Satan)**_

La nuit peut-elle durer si longtemps qu'on pourrait la croire sans fin ? Il semblait pourtant qu'au-dessus d'Avernus le ciel ne verrait plus jamais d'aube. Mais les horloges continuaient leur course, et déjà la première heure du lendemain, fatidique, était proche.

C'était la pensée qui pénétrait Médéric au moment où il entrait en trombe dans l'écurie familiale, pour s'apercevoir bien vite qu'il manquait un cheval, le plus rapide…

M - «Il est venu ici…»

Aussi, sans plus attendre, il sella son destrier pommelé et, quelques minutes plus tard, les sabots chaussés de fers de sa monture faisaient claquer le pavé.

Dehors, c'était la panique : on armait des machines de guerre gigantesques venues spécialement de Willendorf sur les remparts grâce à des montes charges improvisés, ainsi que des chaudrons pleins à ras bord d'eau bouillante ; on affûtait des armes dans l'ombre et des grincements épouvantables chargeaient l'atmosphère ; les gens du menu peuple qui restait criaient et couraient en tous sens, maudissant le vampire introuvable qui pouvait tous les sauver… Le flamboiement du feu dominait tout, et faisait apparaître dans l'obscurité malsaine des visages défigurés par la peur mais pourtant déterminés.

Alors, personne ne lui prêtant attention, Médéric traversa la ville au trot pour se diriger vers les énormes portes consolidées de mille façons : épaisseurs de bois, de métal ou de différents alliages, prêtes à résister à un bélier enragé si les vampires tentaient cette chance. Mais à aucun moment ne lui vint l'idée saugrenue de passer par là : non seulement on ne l'aurait pas laisser passer, mais de toute façon les portes étaient définitivement closes. Il existait une petite porte abandonnée et oubliée de tous dans le mur d'enceinte nord-ouest, si petite qu'il dû descendre de cheval pour la franchir, et même baisser la tête. La porte, qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir que de l'intérieur faillit se refermer trop vite, mais Médéric la cala avec une grosse pierre en prévision de son retour, enfin il l'espérait…

Une fois de l'autre côté, il longea le mur nord d'Avernus pour dépasser le mur de siège dressé par les vampires ; une fois arrivé près du camp ennemi, il mit sa monture au pas pour ne pas faire vibrer le sol, et s'enfonça dans les sombres bois de Termagent ; à travers les arbres noirs, il pouvait apercevoir les feux de camp géants de l'ennemi, et là, se découpant sur les flammes, des formes hideuses et d'une hauteur incroyable… Ils semblaient trop occupés pour s'apercevoir de la présence du jeune humain si près d'eux, et le vent soufflait dans sa direction… Médéric pensa sérieusement à aller allumer les torches qu'il avait emmené avec lui au feu le plus proche, mais c'était décidément trop risqué…

Il ne put s'attarder car le temps pressait : il ne savait pas où se trouvait Raziel et il ignorait jusqu'au moyen de le savoir, mais ces questions lui semblèrent bien insignifiantes comparées à l'urgence qu'il ressentait en lui-même…

--

Les pas du destrier gris ne produisaient aucun bruit, et Raziel lui en sut gré : il ne portait ni selle ni bride, Raziel le guidant de la voix et de la pensée. Depuis tous temps, les vampires savaient influencer les animaux et s'en rendre maître, à condition que l'esprit de la bête soit ouvert et plus ou moins coopératif. Sa monture l'était particulièrement…

Certes, il aurait pu se servir de ses ailes pour s'échapper, mais il aurait été tout de suite repéré par les humains et le gros des troupes de Kain, et cela n'était pas son dessein : son plan était de mener les vampires (qui le suivaient discrètement depuis un moment, il les entendait) aussi loin que possible dans les bois ; ils ne manqueraient pas d'en informer par la pensée le reste de l'armée de Kain, qui ne tarderait pas à lever le camp en s'apercevant que sa proie lui échappait…

R - «S'il me veut, qu'il vienne me chercher lui-même : je ne suis pas un bibelot à recevoir en guise de paix…»

Ses poursuivants ne prenaient même pas la peine de cacher leur présence, et pour un vampire de l'âge de Raziel, ils produisaient autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Des novices. Une centaine d'années tout au plus. Raziel capta leurs pensées : ils ne semblaient pas disposer à se montrer et une crainte respectueuse les tenaient éloignés. Raziel souffla un peu : il allait s'arrêter près de cet étang, qui miroitait là-bas sous la lumière diffuse de la lune, car il lui fallait penser à économiser sa monture en cas de chasse.

Il glissa à terre, et le hongre gris, assoiffé, abaissa sa longue encolure jusqu'à ce que ses naseaux touchent l'onde tranquille ; Raziel s'agenouilla également, et, sa crainte de l'eau étant évincée depuis longtemps, il en prit un peu dans des mains et s'aspergea le visage.

Dans l'eau troublée, il contempla alors son image : c'était la deuxième fois qu'il observait son reflet depuis sa venue au monde ; il avait tant changé ! D'abord, ses serres redevenaient progressivement les mains d'un jeune novice, et ses doigts le picotaient légèrement ; il en était de même pour ses jambes qui le démangeaient furieusement, à la limite du supportable ; son visage, qui avait prit une teinte dorée lors de sa première franche exposition au soleil, redevenait blanche et nacrée, comme au premier jour, mais ce n'était pas le blanc crayeux et cadavérique qui avait été le sien jadis, mais un blanc pur, qui rendait son visage plus plein et plus ovale ; ses yeux verts étaient encore plus clairs et trahissaient une certaine maturité de l'esprit qu'il ne s'était encore jamais vu aussi prononcée ; ses cheveux, qu'il attachait toujours en queue de cheval, avaient poussé légèrement : en vingt années, les années de Médéric, ils avaient pris environs vingt centimètres, ce qui n'étaient pas négligeables ; il les détacha et ils vinrent couvrir une moitié de son visage séraphique ; il se trouvait… plus que changé, comme s'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le plus grand changement, c'était ses ailes, devenues immenses, et couvertes de plumes blanches de plus en plus importantes : elles le terrifiaient…

R - «Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Pourquoi moi et pas un autre ? Mon dieu, si tu existes, dis-moi ce que je dois faire, dis-moi qui je suis…»

Machinalement, il leva les yeux qui se portèrent sur l'autre rive peu éloignée : deux yeux jaunes le scrutaient dans l'ombre, puis quatre, puis six, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à une vingtaine. Son cheval s'affola, mais il le calma en lui envoyant des images rassurantes et en lui parlant.

Il remonta sur le dos de l'animal, et, avec circonspection, il le fit pénétrer dans la mare peu profonde pour passer à côté de la meute à l'affût : Raziel eut beau essayer de leur parler avec son esprit, ceux des loups en face de lui étaient hermétiquement fermés, car la faim oblitérait toute autre chose...

R - «Je doute d'être à votre goût…»

Mais il compris soudain que ce n'était pas après lui qu'ils en avaient, la plupart des animaux carnivores ne s'intéressant pas à la chair vampirique : ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était sa monture, frémissante de peur. Les chevaux que montaient d'habitude les vampires étaient immortels, aussi morts que leur cavaliers, des cadavres non-morts ranimés par le sang vampirique : ces bêtes étaient horriblement terrifiantes, véritables carnassiers capables de broyer une jambe humaine d'un coup de leurs fatales mâchoires surdéveloppées ; Raziel en avait possédé un jadis, quand il ne s'occupait encore que d'agrandir le territoire de Kain, fier guerrier brandissant son épée dans le ciel nocturne, mais la bête qu'il montait n'était pas de ce genre, malheureusement.

Le cheval ne voulut pas aller plus loin : Raziel dégaina alors une courte épée qu'il gardait cachée sous sa cape, et la pointa en direction de la meute tout en poussant sa monture en avant. Les loups s'écartèrent précipitamment, semblant se rendre soudain compte à qui ils avaient à faire.

Tout à coup, les vampires-fileurs de Raziel fondirent sur lui avec des rugissements infernaux, leurs épées mises à nues, le dernier brandissant un arc ; ils étaient d'affreuses caricatures de vampires, rappelant à Raziel des Dumahim, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr ; leurs chevaux démoniaques ne s'approchèrent cependant pas de l'eau, car ils partageaient les faiblesses de leurs maîtres, mais ils firent le tour de la pièce d'eau pour le cerner. Pris au piège, Raziel ne pouvait plus faire un pas : les loups l'avaient déconcentré et il se maudit de ce manque d'inattention. L'archer avait sauté à terre et l'avait mis en joue :

R - «Imbécile ! Qui es-tu pour croire qu'une simple flèche peut m'être fatale, moi qui ai échappé au Lac des Morts ?!»

L'archer douta alors de sa position de force, et abaissa lentement son arc :

«Bah ! de toute façon, ils seront bientôt là…»

Raziel ne les distinguait pas bien malgré son excellente vue nocturne : il s'agissait bien de novices, mais à quel clan appartenaient-ils ?

Tout à coup, un grognement se fit entendre dans l'ombre derrière les assaillants, et les chevaux firent presque un demi-tour : leurs crocs de cauchemars se dénudèrent à la vue des loups affamés qui leur faisaient maintenant face. Une faim carnassière les prit tous ensemble, et, sans prendre garde aux injonctions de leurs cavaliers, ils partirent comme des flèches à la poursuite de la meute hurlante, qui, après quelques mètres de fuite, se retournèrent pour affronter les chevaux aussi affamés qu'eux : ils se jetèrent à leurs gorges, et un combat tumultueux s'engagea dont seuls les échos parvinrent à Raziel.

Précipitamment, il sortit de l'étang boueux et fila à bride abattue à travers la forêt, passant à côté des vampires impuissants devant la force de leurs montures. L'un d'eux décrocha pourtant un cors de sa ceinture, et en tira une note grêle qui résonna dans la nuit à des lieux à la ronde : il appelait des renforts…

Le cheval gris prit de la vitesse, ravit de s'éloigner du carnage : il bondissait tel un cerf entre les arbres peu serrés et Raziel le poussait en avant, toujours plus vite, car il savait la chasse véritablement lancée cette fois.

Déjà, un tremblement de tonnerre venant de nombreux sabots au galop tonitruait derrière lui, et, en se retournant, il vit un groupe de cinq cavaliers à sa poursuite, hurlant et jurant.

R - «C'est ça ! Essayez donc de m'avoir !»

Ils formèrent un mur derrière lui, l'empêchant de faire demi-tour et obligeant sa monture à se donner à fond ; celle-ci soufflait et haletait, et Raziel en vint à plaindre le pauvre animal qu'il contraignait à une si pénible course. La meute de loups, ou bien une autre peut-être, courait en parallèle avec lui, attendant l'occasion de sauter au cou de son cheval épuisé.

Il se retourna encore une fois, et il vit une flèche voler dans sa direction qui le manqua de justesse ; mais une autre, plus précise vint se ficher dans la croupe de son vaillant destrier, qui trébucha, fit un saut de mouton, et s'écroula finalement à terre, entraînant Raziel dans une chute spectaculaire. Levant la tête avec difficulté, il vit les loups se jeter sur l'animal encore vivant et le déchiqueter en maints morceaux.

Les vampires se ruèrent sur lui : un véritable tourbillon l'entoura, et il se crut revenu des années en arrière lorsque, au Lac des Morts, les Turelim l'avaient assailli et emprisonné dans leurs filets ; mais cette fois aucun Melchiah n'était là pour l'aider, et il se dit que c'était la fin. Il eut une dernière pensée désespérée tandis que les ablerets se refermaient sur lui :

R - «Mon Dieu ! Janos ! pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? Aide-moi ! Es-tu encore là ?...»

Et, imperceptiblement, une réponse : elle ne venait pas de l'air , comme résonnant dans le paysage l'entourant, mais elle résonna directement dans sa tête, comme si la personne qui lui répondait se trouvait dans son cerveau :

_«Je suis là, Raziel, n'est pas peur… Je serais toujours là… je te protégerai… mon amour, depuis l'aube des temps…»_

Alors, sans même y penser, il leva les yeux au ciel, et, sur les rayons de lune, une immense silhouette ailée, trop grande pour être d'un quelconque volatile, se découpa telle une apparition céleste : un ange, mais si lointain !…

Un étrange sentiment de paix l'envahit, et il ferma les yeux ; une vision de toute beauté l'assaillit aussitôt : une cité blanche, merveilleuse, immense, une métropole au milieu de l'océan et des nuages ; non pas blanche, mais reflétant mille couleurs à la fois, une ville où la paix et la justice étaient les fondements ; une grande tour se dressait en son centre... l'œil de son esprit plongea dans la cité lumineuse, et il se retrouva au milieu d'elle ; un être venait vers lui, tout de noir et de pourpre vêtu : c'était lui, l'être qu'il avait déjà aperçu en songe. Sa main longue et blanche se tendit vers lui, paume vers le haut, et il entendit de nouveau sa voix sans âge :

_«Quel est ton souhait ?…»_

Il vit son visage sous sa vaste capuche ! Ce visage, mon Dieu !!…

Une fraction de seconde après avoir fermé les yeux, Raziel les rouvrit pour se rendre compte qu'il pleurait, de véritables larmes de nostalgie :

R - «C'est donc cela le Paradis ? Dieu, comme j'aimerai y retourner !…»

Sa vision se teinta de rouge, mais il vit distinctement que ses assaillants étaient mystérieusement mis en déroute : des langues de feu léchaient leurs membres, et leurs cris inhumains lui martelaient la tête. Les flammes pleuvaient autour de lui, enflammant l'herbe sèche et les crins des chevaux hennissant. Une voix familière et triomphante se fit entendre :

«Yaahah ! Fuyez, maudites bêtes ! Avant que je ne vous tue toutes jusqu'à la dernière !!»

Des mains tendres mais fébriles le délièrent et Raziel vit, avec une surprise mêlée de joie, Médéric, son Médéric, une torche encore allumée dans la main ; le feu les entourait de toutes parts mais l'un comme l'autre n'en avait cure :

R - «Médéric ! oh ! pourquoi es-tu venu ? Avernus aurait pu être sauvée si j'avais réussi !…»

M - «Et bien, cela avait l'air mal parti, crois-moi ! Et je ne tiens pas à devenir un parjure !»

R - «Comment cela ?...»

M - «J'ai juré de te protéger, et je le ferais, dusse-je aller jusqu'en en Enfer !!»

R - «Ooh… !!...»

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Raziel se jeta au cou de Médéric et l'embrassa furieusement, barbouillant leurs deux visages de ses larmes sanglantes :

R - «Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Mais je t'aime tellement !»

M - «Ta fuite n'aurait rien changé, Raziel ! Kain aurait tout de même attaqué Avernus ! J'en suis sûr !»

R - «Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?»

M - «J'ai suivi mon flair ! Et surtout une voix mystérieuse qui me parlait dans ma tête… Elle m'a dit où tu te dirigeais…»

R - «Une voix…»

Péniblement, Médéric remit Raziel sur pied ; au loin retentissait des cors :

R - «Les vampires se rassemblent pour l'attaque ! Quelle heure est-il ?»

M - «Et bien, sans le soleil, c'est difficile de savoir… C'est sûrement l'heure… ! Il faut retourner là-bas !»

R - «Non, c'est trop dangereux… Ton cheval peut-il nous porter tous deux ?»

M - «Je pense que oui… mais où veux-tu en venir ?»

R - «J'ai un autre plan…»

Avec précaution, ils sortirent du cercle de flammes, et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt…

Au loin dans le ciel plein de ténèbres, virevoltait un oiseau blanc, une colombe ; elle survola le brasier, plongea à l'intérieur, et en ressortit de l'autre côté, intacte, pour se précipiter à la suite des deux fuyards ; derrière elle, une haute silhouette, aux gigantesques ailes noires, fixait ses yeux dans l'obscurité, ses yeux de braises ardentes :

_«Ainsi, je le dis, tu te relèvera encore et encore… et rien en ce monde ne pourra jamais t'abattre…»_

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre Vingt-et-Unième**

**Supremum Vale**

**(Adieu pour la Dernière Fois)**

_«Pourquoi donc s'en est-il allé, le doux amour ?_

_Ils viennent un moment nous faire un peu de jour,_

_Puis partent. Ces enfants, que nous croyons les nôtres,_

_Sont à quelqu'un qui n'est pas nous. Mais les deux autres,_

_Tu ne les vois donc pas, vieillard ? Oui, je les vois,_

_Tous les deux. Ils sont deux, ils pourraient être trois._

_Voici l'heure d'aller se promener dans l'ombre_

_Des grands bois, pleins d'oiseaux dont Dieu seul sait le nombre_

_Et qui s'envoleront aussi dans l'inconnu...» _

_**Victor HUGO, Un manque**_

_**(L'Art d'être Grand-Père)**_

Le désir de création…

Et si tout avait commencé par là ? Peut-on ressentir plus grand bonheur que celui que procure l'œuvre achevée, travaillée dans les moindres détails, qu'elle soit vivante ou inerte ?

N'est-ce pas ce désir qui a conduits les grands Célestes a créer ce monde, et ensuite la race des premiers Hommes ?

N'est-ce pas ce désir qui les poussa à créer les gigantesques Piliers sans fin qui renfermaient chacun les Neuf Fondements de l'Univers ?

C'est également ce désir qui poussa les Célestes à prendre forme et à descendre contempler leur œuvre, et vivre parmi les Hommes ; ce désir les poussa aussi à construire la cité blanche sur l'île du Sud-Ouest, là où seuls quelques élus pouvaient se rendre… Un véritable paradis sur terre où le Temps ne s'écoulait pas...

... Mais les Hommes eux aussi avaient soif de création…

Ce don ne leur avait pas été octroyé, aussi ce qu'ils créèrent ne fut qu'horreur et blasphème : ils mirent au monde des créatures difformes, fabriquées à partir de cadavres pourrissants et de sortilèges diaboliques, des démons sans âme (car alors seuls les Célestes savaient la fabriquer…), suceuses de sang et craignant le soleil et l'eau purificatrice ; on donna à ses créatures le nom de Hylden, et ils devinrent un fléau éternel…

Peu de gens se souviennent de ces légendes, en fait presque plus personne ne peut les conter… Plus aucun livre ni monument n'est resté de cette époque, car ils ont été détruits par les fanatiques qui adoraient leur dieu unique sans nom ni visage…

Mais des êtres assez vieux peuvent savoir beaucoup de choses… Kain, qui, ayant rencontré Tavaha, alors que la race diabolique régnait sur Nosgoth, a appris ainsi les choses du passé : comment les Hylden et les Célestes s'affrontèrent en une guerre destructrice… comment la Soul Reaver fut forgée… comment les Célestes gagnèrent finalement la bataille au prix de leur nature divine…comment ils furent empoisonnés par le sang des Hyldens, avant que ceux-ci ne soient enfermés dans une dimension prison… comment Enohc'han, le seul Céleste à être resté pur et le premier né de cette race, devint le Gardien du monde… comment les Célestes restant s'enfermèrent eux-mêmes dans la Prison Eternelle et en devinrent les esprits protecteurs, puis les bourreaux… comment Tavaha fit de Vorador, son fidèle suivant, un vampire comme lui, et comment Vorador lui-même créa une armée de ses semblables pour se venger des Hommes qui avaient renié leurs créateurs…

Le jour où Kain fit le choix fatidique qui amena Nosgoth à sa perdition, l'âme du Gardien s'échappa de son corps pour se perdre dans le Purgatoire et attendre son heure ; la Soul Reaver, qui avait été à sa charge depuis la guerre, fut donnée à un homme qui devait la conserver cachée dans l'antique ville d'Avernus jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire vienne la réclamer…Les Hyldens revinrent alors au monde et en firent leur territoire, en manipulant les hommes devenus cupides et fanatiques ; les Hyldens se servirent des nouvelles croyances des humains pour persécuter les vampires, car selon leurs prophéties, l'âme du Gardien se réincarnerai sous la forme d'un vampire très puissant ; c'est là qu'ils trouvèrent Tavaha et se servirent de lui comme d'un esclave pour alimenter leurs machines impies, le transformant en monstre abject, tout en essayant de lui faire dire comment pénétrer dans la Chambre des Innombrables Miroirs située dans la cité céleste, et censée conduire au Gardien, car ils ne détestaient rien plus que Enohc'han, qui les avaient décrétés hors la loi et indignes de vivre…

Mais Tavaha restant obstinément muet, ils décidèrent de faire de la cité leur cache secrète et ils l'appelèrent la Cité Hylden, qu'ils transformèrent en un complexe géant, source de leur domination. Mais Kain finit par renvoyer les Hyldens dans leur dimension et Tavaha fut tué, devenant un esprit, condamné à se nourrir d'âmes afin de reconstituer la sienne…

Tavaha se mit alors à hanter Kain en le mettant en garde de créer d'autres vampires susceptibles de servir de réceptacles pour l'âme du Gardien ; mais encore une fois, le désir de création fut le plus fort, et Kain créa pour la première fois un vampire fait de sa propre chair et de son propre sang, un être au stade de l'enfance car il était trop peu puissant pour en créer un au stade adulte… et l'âme du Gardien s'empara de cette enveloppe, la fit sienne et lui donna son apparence, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux verts… et ses ailes de plumes blanches…

Kain prit alors peur ; il comprit que Tavaha avait eu raison, et que son rejeton, réincarnation de la première forme de vie apparue dans l'Univers, pourrait bien devenir son pire ennemi ; se rappelant de la légende de la Soul Reaver, il partit dans l'Est à sa recherche, et la trouva dans la crypte de la cathédrale d'Avernus ; il s'en empara, persuadé de changer ainsi le cours des choses, car la réincarnation du Gardien devait trouver la Soul Reaver à Avernus afin de pouvoir s'en servir ; or elle était maintenant en sa possession…

D'innombrables guerres furent livrées et Kain et ses fils firent des terres de l'Ouest un enfer pour toutes formes de vie… Mais Kain devint petit à petit de plus en plus casanier et fatigué ; quant à Raziel, l'âme du Gardien continuant sa symbiose avec lui, il devint de moins en moins friand de guerre et de sang, et sa beauté grandissait… Bientôt, il n'eut plus grand chose à voir avec un vampire, il ressemblait davantage à un ange… un ange noir…

Ses faiblesse vampiriques s'effaçaient petit à petit, et Kain finit vraiment par comprendre que cela ne pouvait durer : il devait le tuer, le mettre hors d'état de nuire, l'empêcher de détruire le monde qu'il avait créé ; il devait l'empêcher de restaurer les Piliers et de mettre un terme à l'existence des vampires… Il devait empêcher Raziel de faire le sacrifice qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire lui-même…

Kain sacrifia son fils en pensant que l'âme du Gardien retrouverait le chemin du Purgatoire, mais c'était sans compter sur Tavaha, qui attendait depuis si longtemps le moment de guider enfin l'âme de Enohc'han vers sa destinée… Et de toute façon, le corps de Raziel était devenu bien trop fort pour être détruit si facilement…

**--**

Le regard dirigé vers le feu, Kain ressassait des pensées noires sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où il avait décidé de damner Nosgoth…

«Pourquoi n'en fais-tu toujours qu'à ta tête ?», dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et eu le souffle coupé pendant une fraction de seconde : une silhouette majestueuse s'avança vers le centre de la tente gigantesque dressée pour le roi des vampires ; ses ailes gracieusement recourbées et garnies de plumes noires entouraient un corps d'une taille impressionnante, deux mètres au moins, et si mince qu'il aurait pu se briser au moindre souffle ; ses serres acérées se croisaient sur sa poitrine légèrement musclée, colorée d'une nuance bleutée telle qu'on peut la voir sur les habitants du Monde du Dessous, et de fait cette créature y avait longtemps séjournée ; ses yeux projetaient une lueur ambrée mystique si bien qu'on ne distinguait pas vraiment ses traits, mais Kain les connaissait déjà pour les avoir contemplé jadis…

K - «Je savais que tu finirais par revenir, Janos…»

J - «Tant que l'âme survit quelque part, la mort n'est pas définitive… De toute façon, je ne peux mourir... pour l'instant...»

Janos se tourna vers lui, et Kain cru discerner un sourire sur son visage taillé dans la pierre :

J - «Es-tu satisfait maintenant ? Tout ne se déroule-t-il pas comme je te l'avais dis ?...»

Kain tapota l'accoudoir de son trône improvisé et répondit d'un ton hautain :

K - «Tu crois peut-être que j'ai perdu mais ce n'est pas encore le cas… J'ai encore la Soul Reaver et Raziel s'est enfui de cette ville maudite ; je ne le laisserai pas revenir…»

J - «Mais ton destin n'est pas la défaite, Kain... D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas en position d'interdire quoi que se soit à Raziel...»

Un ton de triomphe perçait dans sa voix et Kain en éprouva une certaine rage…

J - «Son destin n'est plus entre tes mains ; c'est à moi de la guider dorénavant...»

K - «Je le tuerai… Je vous tuerai tous les deux !...»

J - «Quelle présomption !»

Un désespoir palpable se mit à faire trembler la voix de Kain :

K - «Je le tuerai pour de bon… cette fois, il ne s'envolera pas…»

J - «Tu ne peux faire cela… personne ne le peut, pas même moi…»

Janos s'approcha du trône et plongea ses yeux d'ambre dans ceux de feu de Kain :

J - «Tu sais bien qui il est : comment détruire celui qui a créé la vie et la mort ? C'est impensable !»

Il éclata d'un rire victorieux et des larmes de sang lui montèrent aux yeux :

J - «Il est revenu… je vais enfin le revoir ! Tout est possible maintenant ! Nosgoth redeviendra pure et vertueuse !…»

Il eut un sourire las et douloureux :

J - «Et la race maudite que, dans ma trop grande solitude, j'ai fait l'erreur de mettre au monde sera anéantie… Il n'en subsistera rien… et je pourrai enfin rejoindre les miens dans la Prison Eternelle… l'âme en paix…»

Kain serra les dents et se leva brusquement, faisant face à son imposant ancêtre :

K - «Tu crois qu'il a l'ombre d'une chance devant moi ? Il est sûrement bien loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est, en train de s'enfuir comme un lâche et laissant ses pauvres humains seuls face à mon courroux ! Il est beau, ton Gardien, ton Sauveur ! Il ne sait que penser à sa propre sécurité ! Je possède la Soul Reaver et suis toujours le plus fort !»

Janos essuya maladroitement ses larmes de sang et son sourire s'élargit :

J - «Pauvre petit vampire si jeune et si inexpérimenté ! Tes paroles sont celles d'un petit noble assoiffé de bien trop de pouvoir, jamais satisfait et frustré d'être resté dans l'ombre trop longtemps ! Tu es bien plus humain que tu ne le penses, Kain… Quant à la Soul Reaver, elle n'a de véritable pouvoir qu'entre les mains du Gardien, car c'est son âme qui l'alimente et la rend toute-puissante ! Entre tes mains, elle n'est qu'un symbole, rien de plus ! Elle est vide !»

Il se retourna face au feu et écarta les bras d'une façon assez théâtrale :

J - «Combien de temps ai-je attendu le moment où je verrais enfin Enohc'han brandir la Soul Reaver ? Voir enfin sa toute-puissance resplendir sans limite ! Oui Kain, ce jour-là, tu connaîtras la peur véritable !»

Janos drapa alors ses ailes sur ses épaules et fit de nouveau face à un Kain totalement désemparé mais qui se refusait à le montrer… Le vieux vampire était d'un calme inquiétant :

J - «Sais-tu où est Raziel maintenant ?...»

K - «Quelle importance ? Je me remettrai à sa recherche après avoir rasé cette ville maudite…»

J - «La politique de la terre brûlée ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?...»

K - «Cela sapera son moral… C'est une vieille technique de guerre qui a fait ses preuves…»

J - «Tu risques plutôt de le mettre en colère !» Là, il eut un petit tire amusé. «J'aimerais ne pas être là quand cela arrivera ! Il était rare que Enohc'han se mette en fureur mais quand cela arrivait… il valait mieux être de son côté…»

K - «Raziel n'est que le porteur de l'âme du Gardien, pas le Gardien en personne… !»

J - «Que tu crois ! Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose avant de te faire mes adieux momentanés...» Il prit un air hautain et dédaigneux. «Chaque fois que tu essaieras de nuire à Raziel dorénavant, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. Tu ignores tant de choses encore sur Le Gardien ! Et si tu les savais, tu n'oserais même pas t'approcher de ton rejeton ! Il est un dieu vivant, Kain, le dieu que tu as toujours voulu devenir en vain ! Tu as essayé depuis trop longtemps de le protéger mais c'est fini ! Raziel devra se sacrifier pour sauver ce monde…»

K - «On en revient toujours à ce stupide sacrifice ! Pourquoi aurais-je donner ma vie pour un monde qui ne m'a jamais rien donné de bon ? Pour des êtres qui m'ont toujours ignoré et rabaissé ? Je suis le Gardien de l'équilibre ! Et j'en ai décidé ainsi !!»

Janos plissa les yeux, qui devinrent deux minces fentes lumineuses.

J - «Et aujourd'hui, tu regrettes ce choix ?...»

K - «Oui ! Car Raziel devra le payer… !»

Kain se rassit et se prit la tête dans les mains ; il semblait soudain si vieux et si las que même Janos en conçu de la pitié…

K - «Si seulement j'avais pu savoir ! Mais ma stupide vanité nous a conduit là ! Tout est de ma faute ! Si mon sacrifice pouvait le sauver… je le ferais sur le champ !»

J - «Mais il est inutile dorénavant… Il est trop tard… Ils reviendront si tu le tue encore une fois… car ils le cherchent… et de toute façon, il ne peut mourir, tu ne ferais que lui infliger des souffrances de plus… même si souffrir sera son lot désormais...»

Janos se mit alors à briller d'une lumière blafarde, devint tout d'un coup comme transparent et s'évapora dans l'obscurité tel un spectre…

J - «Tu devras laisser Raziel plonger la Soul Reaver dans son propre cœur, Kain !»

K - «Retourne dans les limbes du Purgatoire, esprit malfaisant ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je t'écoutes ! Ils ne reviendront pas, j'ai détruit le portail et anéantit leur chef ! Ils ne s'en prendront pas à lui ! Demain, je les noierai tous dans un flot de sang ! Demain sera le jour de sa mort…»

Sa voix devint presque inaudible :

K - «… ou la mienne peut-être…»

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre Vingt-Deuxième**

**Delenda Avernus**

**(Il Faut Détruire Avernus)**

_"Ils gisent dans le champ terrible et solitaire._

_Leur sang fait une mare affreuse sur la terre ;_

_Les vautours monstrueux fouillent leur ventre ouvert ;_

_Leurs corps farouches, froids, épars sur le pré vert ..." _

_**Victor HUGO, Nos morts**_

Rien ne put arrêter la course du soleil qui sombra lentement dans les nuages, et les humains en armures massés sur les remparts de la ville assiégée ne pouvaient qu'espérer en dernier recours qu'une main divine et miséricordieuse viendrait les prendre en pitié et ordonner à l'astre implacable de ne pas se coucher… ou alors, qu'on pourrait retrouver le vampire porté disparu qui pourrait tous les sauver… Mais ils ne se faisaient guère d'illusions : la guerre était inévitable et elle était à leurs portes.

Les armées alliées venues des villes de l'Est et du Nord se serraient les unes contre les autres : les armées du roi, avec leurs étendards pourpre et or et leurs armures immaculées, étaient l'atout principal des forces humaines, et se trouvait acculée aux gigantesques murs de pierres ; l'armée d'Avernus, plus petite et moins entraînée, attendait sur les remparts et derrière les grandes portes ; leur rôle serait de repousser les assaillants s'ils parvenaient à pénétrer dans l'enceinte ; cachée du côté nord de la ville, attendait l'armée de Meridian, qui ne prendrait part au combat que si les vampires se retrouvaient vraiment supérieurs en nombre…

Le problème était que les vampires étaient déjà bien plus nombreux…

Tous les vampires de Nosgoth étaient là : les jeunes comme les très âgés, de toutes les races et de toutes les familles, même certains dont les humains n'avaient jamais entendus parler ; ils ne se reconnaissaient pas de chef mais ils s'étaient rassemblés derrière Kain depuis l'Extrême Ouest, clans de vampires vagabonds et solitaires, se rendant compte quelle aubaine se serait de faire tomber la race humaine une fois pour toutes ; ils voyaient déjà les esclaves et le butin à rapporter chez eux… Il était impossible de découvrir leur nombre exact, car le plus gros de cette armée démoniaque se cachait derrière les petites collines alentours, et il était hasardeux de deviner d'où partirai la première vague d'assaillants…

Enfin, le soleil disparut complètement derrière l'horizon, et la peur primitive du noir et de la nuit pris les armées humaines ; et comme si un signal avait été donné, d'épaisses fumées se mirent à s'élever de la terre vers le ciel, masquant les étoiles : les vampires, afin de saper le moral de leurs adversaires, s'étaient mis à allumer des feux tels qu'il en existaient sur les terres de l'Ouest, et on voyait leurs sinistres silhouettes danser devant les flammes qui commençaient à s'élever elles aussi… Même les humains les plus solides et les plus courageux sentirent leur forces s'envoler et leur peur augmenter en découvrant de massives ombres se traînant sur les collines et qui ne leur rappelait rien qu'il eussent déjà vu…

On alluma des torches sur les remparts, histoire de rassurer les guerriers ; et à la lueur de ses luminaires de fortune, les humains virent arriver deux cavaliers, le roi des vampires, et un de ses sujets, qui venait sans doute encore les narguer… Kain se mit à haranguer ses troupes et sa voix était si forte que tout le monde alentour pouvait entendre :

- « Regardez ! ces misérables ont peur du noir, comme des enfants ! Nous ne sommes pas venus affronter des enfants apeurés ! »

Il tendit la main à son acolyte, et celui-ci lui remit une épée ; Kain la brandit, la lança devant lui et elle alla se ficher en terre à quelques mètres :

- « Si l'un de vous daigne sortir de ce bastion et prendre cette épée pour m'affronter en combat singulier, peut-être serais-je prêt à considérer votre race comme valeureuse ! »

Certains voulurent sortir pour relever le défi, mais ils se découragèrent bien vite : ouvrir les portes maintenant serait trop dangereux, et l'idée d'affronter le souverain vampire, mûrement réfléchie, semblait seulement être une façon plus rapide de mourir ; en effet, rien n'empêcherai Kain de mener cette guerre à bien, cette démonstration n'était rien d'autre que du spectacle…

Kain tourna bride, un rictus se dessinait lentement sur son visage :

- « Bien sûr, j'aurai dû m'en douter, tous des lâches ! Je n'aurait qu'une bien piètre satisfaction à raser cette ville pleine de couards ! »

Il s'en retourna, et c'est alors qu'une voix aussi autoritaire et forte que la sienne se fit entendre :

_« Ne croit pas t'enfuir comme ça, Kain ! »_

Avec une soudaineté incroyable, toutes les armées, des deux côtés, se tournèrent dans la direction d'où venait la voix : elle venait des remparts…

M –« Raziel, c'est de la folie ! Tu ne vas pas l'affronter ! »

R – « Je n'ai pas le choix, Médéric ; si je ne fais rien, il va raser cette ville ! »

M –« De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas l'en empêcher ! Nous sommes inférieurs en nombre ! »

R – « Justement ! Autant donner à Kain une leçon dont il se souviendra… même si je dois perdre… au moins j'aurais essayé de faire quelque chose… »

Mais Médéric voyait bien que Raziel préparait un plan… car il souriait, un sourire presque intérieur…

Raziel monta sur les remparts :

R –« Kain ! Attends-moi, j'arrive ! »

Et, avec une grâce incomparable, il se jeta dans le vide et ouvrit ses ailes magnifiques, presque blanches maintenant. Il atterrit sur le sol sans heurts, et avança vers l'épée ; il s'empara de la poignée et la brandit à son tour. Alors, mille voix au-dessus de lui, se firent entendre, l'acclamant, l'encourageant et même le louant ou le remerciant. L'épée n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à la dévoreuse d'âmes de Kain… et Raziel comptait bien là-dessus…

Il se ramassa sur lui-même, se mit en garde, et invita Kain à descendre de cheval pour l'affronter :

R –« Viens donc ! Je vais te faire payer tes crimes maintenant, même si cela me fend le cœur ! »

Le rictus de Kain avait disparu : il s'était attendu à tout sauf à devoir l'affronter, lui. Il avait été tellement persuadé que Raziel s'était enfui qu'il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant à cette éventualité…

K –« Ma vanité me perdra ! Mais tu as relever mon défi, et je vais donc t'affronter ! J'espère seulement que tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance ! »

R –« Alors pourquoi hésites-tu tant ? »

Kain descendit de cheval et s'avança vers son fils ; il dégaina la Soul Reaver et la monstrueuse épée jeta dans la nuit comme un éclair de feu, en même tant qu'elle émettait une plainte stridente :

K –« Elle a faim ce soir !! »

Avec une rapidité inhumaine, les deux adversaires se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, et les deux lames se croisèrent et sifflèrent jetant des étincelles…

C'est ce moment que choisit l'armée vampirique pour lancer l'assaut…

Avec une horreur indicible, les humains virent s'avancer dans la plaine les premières lignes ennemies, les archers, qui bandèrent leurs arcs et décochèrent leurs flèches presque à la verticale : la pluie mortelle s'abattit sur les premières lignes des forces du roi ; les flèches rentraient dans les cottes de mailles et dans les casques, et les morts se comptèrent déjà par dizaines ; mais à la deuxième vague de flèches, les survivants se réfugièrent sous leurs boucliers en avançant prudemment. Voyant que les humains approchaient, les deuxièmes lignes vampiriques dégainèrent leurs épées, leurs masses et leurs haches et se mirent à courir vers leurs adversaires, en une vague inexorable, afin de les prendre par surprise ; le choc des deux armées fut terrible, la mêlée sanglante voyait tomber autant de guerriers des deux côtés, mais les vampires étaient légèrement plus nombreux ; cependant la volonté de vivre qui animait les hommes était leur principale force et les vampires tombaient par dizaine sous leurs coups ; voyant qu'ils étaient en désavantage, les vampires battirent en retraite derrière les collines, et les humains, soulagés de cette première et modeste victoire se congratulèrent, tout en gardant leur attention sur la prochaine vague… et elle ne tarda pas ; mais elle ne ressemblait pas à ce que les humains avaient pensé ; et elle les glaça d'effroi…

Se fut d'abord un étrange bruit de succion, puis celui d'une eau qui s'écoule ; on vit alors des vampires étranges, ressemblant à des poissons sur deux jambes, dévaler la pente de la colline vers les humains médusés ; mais ce que virent les mortels, c'était l'eau tumultueuse qui venait à eux, l'eau de la rivière qui traversait Termagent, une eau poisseuse et noire, que les vampires avaient passé toute la nuit à détourner de son lit ; les humains étaient interloqués, mais avant qu'ils aient pu trouver une réponse à cette étrange stratégie, la réponse vint d'elle même, sous une des formes les plus monstrueuses qui soient…

Mesurant cinq mètres de haut, une créatures cauchemardesque s'avança péniblement sur la pente : une créature dont on ne pouvait déterminer la nature, quoique son image laissant clairement voir son appartenance au milieu marin ; elle avait de gigantesques bras ou nageoires qu'elle balançait en avant pour avancer au milieu de la boue glissante ; arrivée en haut de la pente, elle se laissa glisser en bas et son musculeux poitrail écailleux écrasa sous son poids une bonne dizaine de guerriers humains ; il était impossible de traverser ses écailles tant elles étaient serrées ; la créature portait une cotte à toute épreuves. Elle se redressa et continua sa reptation vers les remparts d'Avernus, mais elle avançait lentement ; autour d'elle, collés à ses flancs, un essaim de vampires-poissons pataugeait dans la boue et aspergeait continuellement la créature d'eau visqueuse ; avec sa garde collée à son ventre, les humains n'avaient aucune ouverture pour frapper la monstruosité qui approchait lentement mais sûrement.

Sortant de la boue derrière lui, le monstre exhiba alors une queue énorme et puissante, et il en balaya le champ de bataille, emportant sur son passage les humains à sa portée ; ils volèrent dans les airs pour retomber, les os brisés, fracassés…

Aucun renfort n'était possible, les humains enfonçait dans la boue et certains se noyaient ; heureusement, le terrain n'était pas tout à fait contre eux, et la créature se trouva plus ou moins coincée dans une dépression du terrain, comme une cuvette, et la boue y stagna, empêchant la créature d'aller plus loin ; alors, entassant leurs boucliers et se servant des cadavres de leurs compagnons comme de passerelles, les humains réussirent à se coller au poitrail du monstre, et avec férocité, ils enfoncèrent des pieux acérés dans les bras musclés de la bête qui hurla de douleur : aucun son intelligible ne sortait de sa gorge.

Les vampires-poissons qui l'avait escortés jusque-là commencèrent à paniquer et à s'enfoncer dans la boue, laissant les flancs de la bête à découvert ; les humains s'y glissèrent, mais là encore ils échouèrent à transpercer les écailles, et la créature balança une nouvelle fois sa queue et les cadavres se multiplièrent à nouveau ; avec l'énergie du désespoir, le monstre se traîna hors du bassin naturel, mais se faisant, elle passa sur les corps de ses victimes, dont certaines agonisaient encore ; voyant le ventre vulnérable et bouffi venir vers eux, ils tendirent leurs épées vers le ciel et fermèrent les yeux ; le monstre s'écrasa sur les pics acérés, et son sang rouge s'écoula avec l'eau courante ; elle laissait derrière elle cette trace gluante, et telle une sangsue agonisante, elle se traîna encore avec le peu de forces qui lui restait dans les bras.

C'est alors que la créature, sentant la mort venir, décida de jouer le tout pour le tout : elle se tendit en avant et, prenant de la vitesse malgré ses bras blessés, elle se précipita de tout son poids sur les remparts d'Avernus ; ceux-ci tremblèrent mais tinrent bon…

Le monstre à moitié assommée et presque retourné sur le dos, devint une proie facile pour les troupes fraîches qui arrivèrent de partout : les humains grimpèrent sur son ventre et lardèrent de coups la panse bouffie de leur ennemi gigotant ; et de cette panse sortirent des cadavres à moitié décomposés, sûrement ceux des anciennes victimes de la bête, que celle-ci n'avait pas encore complètement digérés…

Dans un dernier râle inhumain, dans un dernier sursaut de sa queue puissante, la bête rendit l'esprit et s'affaissa de tout son long sur le côté ; un frisson parcouru sa carcasse, et elle ne bougea plus : ainsi péri Rahab, fils de Kain, qui rendit son âme au purgatoire d'où elle était sortie…

Raziel soutenait comme il le pouvait les assauts répétés d'un Kain rendu furieux par la défaite de Rahab ; mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette immonde caricature de son frère, morte et couverte d'humains vociférants…

R –« Comment cela peut-il être arrivé ?… Que s'est-il passé pour qu'une telle… mutation se produise ?… C'est terrible !! »

Kain rompit l'assaut et regarda son fils dans les yeux :

K- « Oui, vois ce qu'il est devenu, ton frère de sang ! Vois à quoi je suis réduis, l'utiliser comme une arme de guerre ! Et ce n'est pas tout, tu n'as pas encore vu les autres ! De véritables monstres ! Qui vont enterrer une fois pour toutes la race des hommes ! »

R - " Tu en as l'air si sûr ! Pourtant Rahab a été terrassé ! Et bien qu'il m'en coûte de devoir le dire, j'espère qu'il en sera de même des mes autres frères !"

Kain retroussa les lèvres en un sourire carnassier et se jeta de nouveau sur son fils, en écartant quelques humains fuyards au passage. Raziel devait trouver un moyen de l'écarter du combat...

Pendant ce temps, les troupes sur les remparts poussèrent des vivas devant la défaite de leur monstrueux ennemi ; Médéric était parmi eux, en armure complète, et bien qu'il prit part à la liesse générale, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Raziel des yeux dans la foule en contrebas ; enfin, il le vit, croisant le fer avec le grand vampire au teint pâle qu'il disait être son père, et bien que la seule chose qu'il voulue à cet instant fut de le rejoindre, il se retint : il savait que Raziel voulait en finir seul, quelle que soit l'issue du combat...

De toute façon, il n'eut guère le loisir de s'attarder sur la bataille personnelle que livrait son vieil ami ; la joie dans les rangs des humains fit de nouveau place à une tension palpable quand, du haut d'une tour de garde, un cri perçant s'éleva puis retomba sur les remparts de la ville ; immédiatement, tous les hommes se collèrent à la muraille, leurs lances et leurs arcs tendus, près à faire face à une nouvelle menace. Et elle vint...

Au début ce ne fut qu'une masse informe se découpant sur le ciel matinal au soleil filtré par les fumées nauséabondes : cette masse avançait vite, bien trop vite pour sa taille, et ce qui ressemblait à un flot de corps en mouvement s'écoulait autour d'elle ; de petites créatures recroquevillées, trapues, aux membres puissants, dont les armures luisaient à la faible lumière comme des écailles. Au moment où les humains purent distinguer assez clairement les traits de leurs nouveaux adversaires, ils virent ces immondes créatures s'arrêter près des cadavres de leurs prédécesseurs, humains comme vampires, et, comble d'horreur, se jeter sur leurs entrailles et se repaître de leur sang... Cela sembla les rendre encore plus agressives, car elles avançaient plus vite à chaque fois, et la montagne de chair qui les suivait, prenait les corps à pleine poignée et les pressait dans sa main pour en extraire tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir ; l'abominable breuvage tombait alors dans son gosier par sa gueule ouverte, plus grande qu'un four, avec un gargouillis insupportable.

La vue de ce banquet sur un champ de bataille rendit certains humains fous de terreur, et d'autres s'enfuirent. Mais la majorité refusa de courber la tête et regarda l'affreux repas de leurs ennemis en attendant la prochaine attaque.

Dumah, car c'était lui, pris encore des cadavres dans ses deux grosses mains, et les projeta avec une force inouïe vers les murailles, où ils vinrent se fracasser contre les murs pour la plupart ; mais certains corps atterrirent dans les rangs d'Avernus et la vue des corps brisés et des visages aux expressions terrorisées avant la venue de la mort certaine, ses visages qu'ils connaissaient pour la plupart, les plongea dans un effroi sans nom.

Alors, la masse des Dumahim, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait leur père gigantesque, chargea vers la ville en éructant des borborygmes guerriers ; les lignes humaines, devant la porte de la ville, eurent juste le temps de se former après le choc du catapultage des cadavres, afin de briser cette furie qui avançait vers eux à vive allure ; les pas de Dumah faisaient résonner la terre comme un troupeau de cent taureaux lancés au galop ; enfin la collision eut lieu, fatale pour les deux camps : le choc projeta des adversaires des deux côtés, mais il semblait que plus de Dumahim tombaient et plus il en venait. Les humains des remparts comprirent vite pourquoi, la stratégie de leurs ennemis était simple : les Dumahim étaient tous rassemblés autour de Dumah pour protéger ses flancs exposés, mais il y avait également derrière lui une grande quantité des ses enfants près à prendre la place de leurs frères tombés ; quand un Dumahim tombait, un autre le remplaçait aussitôt, c'était d'une précision machiavélique.

Les hommes ne voyaient pas d'issue, l'ennemi était largement supérieur en nombre, la seule solution résidait dans leurs armes de jet, postées à peu près au milieu de la ville, pointées sur les armées ennemies, qui n'attendaient qu'un ordre pour entrer en action. Un messager fut envoyé pour rendre compte de la situation, et aussitôt les chefs de balistes et leurs assistants se mirent à orienter leurs machines et à préparer les projectiles, de grosses pierres grossièrement taillées d'une tonne ; pendant qu'ils donnaient leurs ordres à leurs hommes, les chefs de balistes n'avaient qu'un seul souhait en regardant les pièces de rocs : que chacun d'entre eux atteignent le plus d'ennemis possible...

Pendant ce temps, les hommes sur les remparts ne restaient pas inactifs. Les armures des Dumahim les rendant quasi invulnérables aux attaques à distance légères, il avaient mis en place sur les remparts des chaudrons remplis d'eau ; car contrairement aux Rahabim, les Dumahim craignaient l'eau comme tous les vampires, et Médéric se félicitait d'avoir retenu tout ce que Raziel lui avait dit sur les caractéristiques de ses frères pendant leur retour vers Avernus. Il avait donc pris la responsabilité de l'opération et scrutait avec appréhension le moment où les vampires arriveraient à la muraille...

Lorsque le premier d'entre eux y parvint enfin, Dumah poussa un rugissement de triomphe retentissant, qui se transforma aussitôt en un cri étranglé quand il vit les vagues d'eau mortelle déferler en bas des murs, noyant la plupart des ses fils et en brûlant grièvement certains ; malgré tout d'autres Dumahim réussirent à éviter les jets d'eau, et, se collant contre la muraille, entreprirent un travail de sape de la forteresse dont il semblait familier : avec leurs mains puissantes, ils enlevait pierre après pierre comme s'il s'était agit de cailloux, de préférence à côté de la porte de façon à atteindre les gonds. Leur objectif était simple : démonter le plus possible du mur de pierre pour que la porte, sans support, tombe d'elle-même. Lorsque les humains virent cela, il redoublèrent de vitesse pour remplir les chaudrons d'eau, mais ce n'était pas facile pour eux car ils ne pouvaient les remplir que seau par seau, et même si une multitude de villageois vint apporter son aide, cela n'allait pas assez vite ; de plus, comme les Dumahim creusaient petit à petit des trous dans le mur, ils se retrouvaient souvent sous des surplomb qui les protégeaient de l'averse. Une lutte contre le temps s'était engagée entre les deux armées...

Mais les armées humains n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot : l'armée de Meridian, qui avait attendu le moment propice à l'abri, décida qu'il était temps d'agir : la presque totalité de l'armée d'Avernus qui se trouvait à terre avait péri. Alors, dans un grand fracas de leurs épées recourbées, il chargèrent en courant, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, les lanciers devant sur trois lignes, les fantassins puis les archers en retrait qui décochèrent des pluies de flèches ; mais elles étaient loin d'atteindre toutes le coeur de leurs ennemis, seul organe vampirique qui, une fois touché, causait la mort, et les flèches ne causaient aucun dommages à Dumah resté en arrière pour ne pas risquer la brûlure de l'eau qui venait d'en haut.

Mais alors qu'il se réjouissait à l'avance de travail de ses fils, un cri retentit derrière lui : un énorme rocher plus gros encore que sa tête s'était abattu derrière lui, écrasant au passage un dizaine de Dumahim ; certains vivaient encore, mais il leur restait peu de membres : ils étaient devenus inutiles... Une autre pierre, puis une autre encore, plut sur son armée, et certains Dumahim fuirent devant cette ennemi imprévu et invisible. Pris au dépourvu mais non démonté, Dumah sourit et, bousculant et poussant ses enfants aux passage, il se précipita sur la muraille abîmée ; ce faisant, un rocher particulièrement énorme s'abattit sur lui, le touchant à l'épaule et à la tempe, et l'envoyant à terre par le choc ; Dumah, étourdi par la collision, se remit assez vite sur pied, sous le regard halluciné des humains : ses gestes étaient si rapides pour quelqu'un de cette taille, que chacun de ses mouvements était source de terreur pour les guerriers sur les remparts.

Reprenant sa course, Dumah se jeta de tout son poids sur le mur, qui, déjà bien entamé, chancela. Les hommes perdirent l'équilibre et tous les chaudrons se renversèrent d'un coup ; des torrents d'eau se déversèrent sur Dumah, dont la fierté lui avait fait croire qu'il pourrait vaincre cet élément mortel ; et pour cause, sa peau était tellement épaisse que l'eau ne le tua pas : elle rongea ses tissus petit à petit, beaucoup trop lentement au goût des guerriers qui regardaient du dessus. Dumah eut la force de lever un bras, ce qui lui permit d'atteindre les remparts, et, avec ses ultimes forces, il abattit son poing.

Tout un pan du mur s'écroula, mais la porte tint bon ; des hommes volèrent dans les airs pour venir s'écraser à terre parmi les Dumahim qui se jetèrent sur eux pour les dévorer ; leur instinct de charognard sembla prendre le dessus sur leur combativité : ils stoppèrent leur travail de sape des murs et se jetèrent sur les cadavres, s'exposant aux jets d'eau meurtriers. Leur avidité fut leur perte, ils périrent enfin sous les flots tumultueux, et leurs cadavres se consumèrent, ne laissant guère de traces.

Dumah, lui, agonisait toujours. Mais sa main était restée sur le rempart et, avec l'énergie du désespoir, les hommes des rempart tentaient en vain de la couper ; à terre, les hommes de Méridian plongeaient leurs épées partout où ils pouvaient, espérant mettre le colosse à terre ; certains grimpèrent même sur son corps pour tenter d'atteindre son coeur, mais la main libre de Dumah se balançait en emportant des guerriers avec elle.

Ce fut Médéric qui s'avança finalement. Armé de la plus longue lance qu'il put trouver, il se glissa au plus près qu'il pouvait, se penchant dangereusement dans le vide et visa sa poitrine. Là, avec toute la force dont il était capable, il banda ses muscles et projeta sa lance vers le torse du monstre : elle s'y enfonça de moitié. Abasourdi par l'impact et la douleur qui en résulta, Dumah hurla en ouvrant sa gueule tellement grand qu'on aurait pu y enfourner une tour entière, et, dans un dernier sursaut, tenta de se raccrocher au mur. Les hommes se ruèrent sur ses mains et les meurtrirent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, afin de l'empêcher d'emporter un autre pan de mur. Dumah attrapa encore quelques humains au passage, puis, de toute sa masse, il s'écroula en arrière et tomba sur le dos, pendant ce qui parût une éternité. Les hommes de Méridian sur ruèrent sur le cadavre et le lardèrent de coups d'épée, de lance, mais c'était inutile : l'âme de Dumah venait de rejoindre le Purgatoire, et son corps n'était plus traversé que de convulsions _post-mortem..._

Pendant la bataille qui faisait rage aux pieds de la ville, Raziel avait réussi à attirer Kain à l'écart, le long des murs, là où l'armée de Méridian avait attendu de passer à l'action ; Raziel était plus agile et rapide que son père, mais Kain surpassait son fils en force et en ruse. De plus, le cri strident que produisait la Soul Reaver lorsqu'elle fendait l'air avait le don de lui faire perdre ses sens pendant quelques instants, instants que Kain mettait à profit pour tenter de l'atteindre. Mais l'épée ne l'avais pas encore touché ; en fait, aucun des deux adversaires n'avait encore réussi à blesser l'autre.

K - "Pourquoi ne pas en finir tout de suite ? Tu m'as traîné ici pour que personne ne te voit mourir ?"

R - "Non, Kain, je veux seulement que se soit entre toi et moi ; les autres n'ont pas besoin de la distraction de notre petit combat..."

Kain se fendit, Raziel para le coup avec grâce, et regarda son père droit dans les yeux.

R - "Pourquoi tu ne me frappes pas franchement ? Y aurait-il un soupçon d'humanité en toi ?

K - "Ne me fais pas rire, cela fait bien longtemps que j'en ai fini avec l'humanité !"

Mais pour autant Kain semblait ne pas vouloir porter de coup fatal ; il semblait hésiter à mettre fin au combat. Raziel se demandait pourquoi, car il avait compté sur la volonté de Kain de le tuer.

R - "Alors il y a une autre raison... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me tuer ? On dirait que ton épée te brûle les doigts..."

Kain regarda la Reaver, presque avec une expression de dégoût, et Raziel frémit : il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais les pièces de puzzle semblaient de mettre en place ; les paroles de Kain et celles de Janos Audron se combinaient pour former un plan, un destin... mais il ignorait ce que donnait l'ensemble, il n'avait encore que des morceaux...

K - "On dirait que ce cher Janos ne t'a pas encore tout dit ; pourtant il a eu le temps... Tant pis, tu mourras sans savoir quoi que se soit, et c'est tant mieux ; cela t'épargnera bien des souffrances inutiles..."

Il abattit le Reaver encore une fois et Raziel la bloqua de justesse alors que le fil de le lame caressait sa gorge.

R - "Qu'est la Soul Reaver exactement ? Cette arme a un rapport avec le Gardien ! Je le sais ! Qu'est- elle ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été forgée ?"

K - "Que sais-tu du Gardien, toi ? Que t'a dit le vieux vampire ?"

Raziel repoussa avec force l'épée de Kain et se mit en garde ; Kain recula devant le regard fixe et pénétrant de son fils.

R - "Puisque je vais mourir, tu peux me le dire, non ? Tu sais quelque chose ou pas ?"

K - "En tout cas, j'en sais plus que toi... Même si je te tue avec elle, tu n'accomplira pas ton destin, j'y veillerai..."

R - "Quel destin ? Janos et toi vous parlez toujours de "mon destin", mais quel est-il ?..."

K - "Quelle que soit l'issue, ton destin est la mort !!"

Kain frappa de nouveau, avec une force qui semblait désespérée. Raziel banda les muscles de ses ailes, et vola jusqu'à la muraille, dans laquelle il planta ses longs doigts. Finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas se laisser mourir comme ça : Kain savait des choses qu'il voulait savoir lui aussi, et il était décidé à vivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir prendre une décision en fonction de ce qu'il apprendrai...

Les armées de Méridian rengainèrent leurs armes et s'approchèrent de la brèche béante dans le mur d'Avernus ; déjà de l'autre côté, les villageois avaient entrepris d'entasser des moellons et des solives de bois pour tenter de reformer un mur, mais il était hasardeux d'espérer que celui-ci tiendrait à une nouvelle charge ; des fantassins se rassemblaient déjà en ville au cas où les ennemis pénétreraient l'enceinte. Les femmes pensaient aux viols, au massacre de leurs enfants, les hommes aux massacres et aux tortures, et cette fois les vainqueurs n'exultèrent pas : ils attendaient avec une appréhension grandissante la prochaine vague d'assaillants.

Mais celle-ci tarda à venir. Avaient-il gagné ? Les vampires battaient-ils en retraite ? Pendant un court instant, les hommes virent le fugace espoir d'une victoire définitive, car après tout, comment pourrait-ils vivrent quelque chose pire ? Quel monstrueuses créatures se cachaient encore derrière les collines ?

L'armée royale de Willendorf était encore relativement fraîche, car elle n'avait pas encore pris directement part à la bataille, sauf pour lancer quelques flèches. Le roi Ottmar en personne était descendu parmi ses troupes, et donnait ses dernières recommandations à ses capitaines. "Pas de deux sans trois" se disait-il amèrement, avec l'expérience de son grand âge. Chacun des guerriers en armure blanche et or était prêt à donner sa vie dans cette bataille... Les survivants de Meridian se rallièrent à l'armée royale, et des points rouges se mêlèrent à la masse d'argent...

Jamais l'attente n'avait paru aussi longue. Médéric chercha de nouveau Raziel et ne le vit pas. Il remarqua aussi que son père, qui jusqu'à présent avait été sur les remparts avec lui, était absent. Il s'était trouvé exactement à l'endroit où Dumah avait abattu son poing avec fureur. Inquiet, il descendit des remparts pour demander si on avait vu le vampire ou son père, mais personne ne semblait au courant de ce qu'il était advenu de Raziel et de Philander. Il alla alors jusqu'à la brèche et là, il avisa un interstice dans lequel il put passer ; après qu'il eut dégringolé la montagne de gravats, le trou fut bouché tant bien que mal.

Médéric marcha sur le champ de bataille. Les cadavres constellaient la plaine et Médéric vit sur les visages déformés des morts l'horreur que pouvait apporter la guerre, et il se détourna avec dégoût. Bien qu'il ne put voir tout le monde, le fait de ne pas voir le visage de son père ou de Raziel lui donna de l'espoir. Il tourna ses pas vers l'armée du roi Ottmar, et s'agenouilla devant le souverain des hommes.

M - "Votre altesse, je suis Médéric de Malte, fils de Philander de Malte, que vous connaissez bien. Je suis à sa recherche car il a disparu de son poste, et je me demandais si vous ne l'aviez pas vu..."

Ottmar regarda Médéric avec pitié, et ferma les yeux. Médéric tressaillit ; le roi avait posé sa main sur son épaule en lui demandant de se relever. Ottmar l'amena en arrière près de la muraille, où un tas de corps était amassé.

Médéric n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre : la seule vue des armoiries de la famille de Malte brillant sur une cotte de maille sanglante lui suffit. Ne pouvant trouver de mots pour ce qu'il ressentait, il se jeta sur la muraille et la frappa à se meurtrir les mains...

Finalement il s'approcha du charnier, et pris l'épée de son père, pleine de sang de vampire. Visiblement il n'était pas mort dans sa chute, il avait continué à se battre aux pieds des remparts, et Médéric jugea que telle serai sa place désormais : il combattrai à terre, avec l'armée du roi, comme son père l'aurai fait...

La mort de son père l'ayant anéanti quelques instants, il oublia Raziel ; mais l'inquiétude à son sujet le repris : s'il avait perdu son père, il ferai tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ne pas perdre Raziel... Sa douleur se transforma en haine glacée, et il tourna ses regards vers les collines, vers la menace encore inconnue qui attendait peut-être...

_"Raziel, regarde-moi bien..."_

Raziel ne savait pas que son vieil ami était mort. L'aurait-il su qu'il se serait précipité auprès de Médéric quelle que soit la situation, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir : il se trouvait à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait Médéric, sur la muraille opposée, occupé à grimper le long du mur. Une flèche perdue avait touché son aile gauche qui saignait beaucoup, et elle ne pouvait pas le porter très haut. Kain, lui, le regardait d'en bas, attendant à chaque instant sa chute, qui ne vint pas. Raziel disparut au-dessus des remparts.

Rengainant son épée, Kain planta ses serres puissantes dans la muraille et se mit à grimper à son tour. Raziel était fort imprudent : il ne se souciait donc pas tant que ça que Kain puisse entrer dans la ville. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait cure des humains qui se bousculaient sur les remparts et se précipitaient vers la grande porte ; il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils... Cette fois, il ne se laisserai pas distraire par ses questions, il fallait qu'il le tue vite, car il craignait qu'avec le temps, sa résolution ne faiblisse...

Il lui avait posé déjà trop de questions et Kain n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité, sur lui, sur le Gardien, sur la Reaver... Il ne devait pas savoir, jamais... Il mourrait en paix, dans l'ignorance de son destin horrible, duquel il avait essayé depuis toujours de le préserver... Oui, Kain devait tuer Raziel maintenant, pour son bien, tant que c'était encore possible, avant que ce satané Janos n'en dise davantage... Et quand il aurait tué son fils, il s'occuperai de Janos... et surtout il devrait survivre par la suite pour veiller sur la Reaver, car ce qu'elle contiendra alors sera la clef de tout...

L'armée royale s'était mise en place devant la grande porte. Les survivants de Méridian, bien décidés à venger leurs compagnons tombés, étaient première ligne et leurs figures faisaient peur à voir ; les guerriers royaux formaient trois bataillons ordonnés, chacun sous les ordres d'un capitaine, et qui lui-même était sous les ordres du bras droit du roi, à leur tête. Ottmar lui-même, devant l'horreur de tous ces jeunes guerriers tombés, la fleur de la jeunesse des hommes, avait décidé de prendre lui-même le commandement de ce qu'il espérait être la dernière charge... Ils étaient l'armée du Dernier Espoir : s'ils tombaient, Avernus les suivrait, et toute la race des hommes après eux...

Médéric sentait la tension générale, et il se souvint des paroles de Raziel quand il lui disait que la guerre n'avait rien d'un jeu, et qu'être un homme ne suffisait pas toujours ; mais en cet instant, l'idée de sa propre mort ne l'effrayait plus, il ne pensait qu'au sort d'Avernus, des villageois qu'il connaissait, de sa mère, de ses enfants, de son père mort... à Aurore aussi, et à tout le bonheur qu'il avait eu... Il était jeune mais il avait eu une vie bien remplie, il avait mené la vie qu'il avait voulue... Il était prêt à mourir pour protéger tout ça... Et Raziel... Il devait lutter aussi pour lui... Il lui avait tout appris et il lui devait bien ça...

Une obscurité maléfique régnait sur le champ de bataille, et une fumée étrange flottait autour des cadavres, donnant à la scène toute entière une impression d'irréalité ; les hommes murmuraient entre eux, certains chantonnaient à voix basse pour se donner du courage, d'autres priaient en embrassant la croix qu'ils avaient autour du cou... Ces hommes, tout comme lui, avaient fait leur choix : être en première ligne. Ils méritaient tous de vivre, mais ils faisaient déjà leurs adieux à la vie... Médéric en fut écoeuré... Il aurait voulu que tout cela cesse et que soleil brille de nouveau... mais il était dit que les humains devaient boire jusqu'à la lie le calice de souffrance que leur avait imposé Kain...

La ligne des collines trembla, et un sifflement à la limite du perceptible retentit ; les hommes tournèrent tous les regards vers l'horizon, à la recherche de la menace, mais l'obscurité ne permettait pas de voir quoi que se soit ; aucune armure ne brillait dans le peu de lumière qui restait, aucun martèlement de pas, mais un crissement strident, comme des pas dans des feuilles mortes... De plus en plus rapidement, ils approchaient et les humains ne les voyaient pas ; les archers tirèrent des flèches enflammées dans l'herbe afin de donner de la lumière, et le bruit cessa, se transformant en un glissement furtif ; l'armée qui approchait semblait avancer en parfaite synchronisation... Puis le bruit étrange repris, et enfin ils virent : à la lueur des torches de fortune, ce qu'ils virent n'avait rien d'humain ; des êtres arachnéens aux longs membres effilés et au face d'insecte, étrangement inexpressifs, s'avançaient vers eux ; c'était le cliquetis de leurs pattes que les humains entendaient. Leurs corps atrophié qui se dandinaient de façon dégoûtante donnèrent la nausée aux premières lignes, accompagnés d'une odeur pestilentielle de cadavres en putréfaction.

Les archers tirèrent une nouvelle volée de flèches, mais les créatures étaient extrêmement rapides et agiles et esquivèrent avec une facilité déconcertante, tout en continuant d'avancer. Les hommes se préparèrent au corps à corps, mais la vue de leurs ennemis les dégoûtait horriblement ; rien de ce qu'ils avaient vus jusqu'à présent ne leur avait inspiré tant de répulsion...

Au moment où les monstres atteignaient les premières lignes, une masse formidable apparut au sommet de la colline la plus proche ; une forme aux angles aigus, aux membres arachnéens, toute en pointes et en griffes, qui s'approchait plus lentement que les autres plus petites mais dont la taille surpassant tout ce que les humains avaient vus jusqu'à présent : une gigantesque araignée, un hybride d'araignée, une caricature d'araignée aux traits humains fixes et sans expression, au sourire figé et angoissant, encadré de pattes démesurées et traînant un ventre bouffi ressemblant à celui de Rahab, mais en encore plus répugnant ; son visage aux angles durs se fendit, s'ouvrit par le milieu comme une porte à double battants, et avec une vitesse fulgurante laissa place à une immonde bouche hurlante et dégoulinante, qui presque aussi vite se cacha de nouveau derrière le masque de visage humain qui n'était qu'un leurre ; son abdomen dandinant n'était pas opaque, on pouvait voir à travers la chair d'insecte comme des lueurs dansantes, et, entre ses lueurs, les formes abominables de corps humains tourbillonnants parmi les fluides gastriques visqueux de la panse abjecte, qui achevaient de les digérer...

Une marée Zephonim grouillants, rampants, cliquetants, envahi la plaine, passant sur le grand Zephon lui-même, gagnant sur les hommes terrifiés et qui cherchaient en vain à les atteindre de leurs flèches ; mais le corps à corps fut inévitable. Les Zephonim piétinaient les humains ou les empalaient avec leurs longs membres durs comme la pierre, et s'occupaient par la suite d'emballer rapidement les cadavres dans leurs toiles élastiques et gluantes ; les hommes sur les remparts étaient pétrifiés par le spectacle, la peur primitive des arachnides prenant peu à peu le dessus... Mais il fallait agir : profitant de l'attroupement de leurs ennemis, une nouvelle volée de flèches vint se précipiter sur le champ de bataille, et cette fois, certaines atteignirent leur but ; les Zephonim touchés s'embrasaient comme des torches, leurs fluides corporels alimentant le brasier et faisant parfois exploser les corps ; mais ils étaient si nombreux que c'était loin d'être suffisant ; il fallait trouver des façons plus efficaces de frapper...

Les chefs de balistes firent traverser la ville à leurs balistes et amassèrent de la tourbe, des feuilles mortes, du bois, tout le combustible qu'ils pouvaient et y mirent le feu ; les balistes vibrèrent, envoyant leurs projectiles enflammés par-dessus les remparts mutilés de la ville, atteignant la plaine et embrasant l'herbe ; mais celle-ci était bien trop humide pour brûler efficacement, et les hommes ne virent plus d'issue...

Tentant le tout pour le tout, ils redressèrent les chaudrons, et les emplirent d'huile bouillante ; puis il déversèrent l'huile le long des remparts : elle coula comme un torrent opaque le long des murs, puis se perdit dans l'herbe de la plaine ; les balistes jouèrent encore une fois ; et le miracle se produisit : la plaine s'embrasa en un feu rugissant, qui, pour le malheur des hommes, tuait tout autant les Zephonim que les humains qui les combattaient ; mais ils savaient les risques à prendre : au lieu de fuir, ils continuaient de combattre vaillamment, poussant ou entraînant même leurs ennemis avec eux dans les flammes...

Mais beaucoup de Zephonim s'étaient déjà beaucoup approchés des murs et s'arrangeaient pour éviter habilement les coulées d'huile mortelles... C'est là que l'armée royale entra en action : s'interposant entre les murs et les assaillants, ils tentèrent de toutes leurs forces de les repousser dans les flammes ; Médéric, s'étant emparé d'une lance brisée, en enflamma le bout et s'en servit comme d'un fléau contre les Zephonim, qui reculaient devant les flammes ; beaucoup d'hommes l'imitèrent et bientôt les Zephonim furent cernés par deux feux, devant et derrière eux. Les plus désespérés sautèrent par-dessus les lances enflammées et grimpèrent avec une vitesse phénoménale le long de la fortification ; certains arrivèrent même à passer les remparts et se jetèrent sur les humains rassemblés, mais un Zephonim isolé n'ai pas de taille contre une dizaine d'hommes furieux... Rares furent ceux qui firent plus que quelques pas dans la ville...

La résistance des hommes du roi porta ses fruits, mais il restait encore beaucoup de Zephonim qui étaient restés de l'autre côté du premier rideau de flammes, et ceux-ci cherchaient frénétiquement une brèche ou s'infiltrer ; le grand Zephon, l'horreur à face humaine, balançait ses longs membres devant les flammes pour tenter de les faire diminuer, mais rien n'y fit : les Zephonim ne pouvaient passer le mur de feu.

Ils se déportèrent alors totalement sur la gauche, tous ensemble et sans qu'aucun ordre audible n'eut été donné, et tentèrent de prendre la ville sur le côté en passant par l'endroit où l'armée de Méridian avait attendu de passer à l'attaque ; à cet endroit, les flammes se faisaient moins denses et les Zephonim s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche, talonnés par les hommes du roi qui tentèrent en vain de les repousser : les Zephonim étaient bien plus rapides...

Au moment où il arrivait au mur, dont il atteignait presque le sommet, Zephon leva sa tête hideuse et vit, là-haut, sur le parapet, deux hommes qui se battaient... Non, ce n'était pas des hommes, c'était son père Kain, il le reconnaissait, et l'autre c'était... son frère... Raziel...

Aucune expression ne pouvait se lire sur le visage de Zephon, mais cette vue sembla décupler son rage : était-ce parce que Kain avait abandonné ses troupes devant le danger en vaquant à ses propres affaires, ou bien parce que Raziel semblait, une fois de plus, son seul et unique intérêt ? Nul ne le su jamais, et Zephon fendit son masque humain et exhiba sa bouche immonde d'où un cri strident s'éleva. Les deux duettistes s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent. Et là, Zephon réussit à articuler des mots :

Z - _"Toooii... faux... frère... injuste... pourquoi pas... toooiii... ?... Pour... quoi noouuuss ?..."_

Et Zephon planta une de ses formidables pattes dans le mur de pierre qui s'écroula en partie sous le choc ; les Zephonim, sautant sur l'aubaine, escaladèrent rapidement les éboulis pour pénétrer dans la ville, mais beaucoup n'y parvinrent jamais : les hommes du roi, enfin arrivés sur les lieux, les repoussaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, les tranchaient, les tailladaient, les brûlaient, et aucune pitié ni aucune peur ne se lisait sur leurs visages : c'étaient des hommes prêts à tout... Les flammes mortelles dansaient sur le visage transfiguré de Médéric, et il riait à chaque ennemi abattu ; les rires des humains qui gagnaient du terrain affolèrent les Zephonim...

Sur les remparts, certaines des créatures arachnoïdes avaient réussi à passer les créneaux, mais elles étaient toutes accueillies comme il convenait : des rangées de lances, d'épées, de cimeterres acérés, se dressaient à leur approche, et elles finissaient invariablement empalées par leurs ennemis déchaînés et excités par les flammes et l'odeur de brûlé ; aucun Zephonim ne réussit à descendre du chemin de ronde... et leurs cadavres s'amassaient de plus en plus sur les remparts.

Entre ciel et terre, sur les restes du mur écroulé, Kain et Raziel continuaient leur duel. La vue de Zephon et le son de sa voix firent perdre ses moyens à Raziel, qui dû fuir sur un autre pan de mur ; Kain, baissant les yeux avec dégoût sur Zephon, se jeta à la poursuite de son fils. La vue du désarroi de Raziel semblait le mettre en joie. Se ramassant sur lui-même, il fit un formidable bond en avant et se retrouva devant son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

K - "Alors que penses-tu de ça ? La dégénérescence de tes frères te satisfait ?"

R - "Qu'ai-je à voir avec ces monstruosités ?"

K - "Ne fais pas l'innocent. C'est ta fuite qui apporté cette horreur, c'était ta volonté !"

R - "Non, jamais !!... Jamais je n'ai voulu ça, même après ce que vous m'avez fait subir !"

Le sourire de Kain s'effaça et son regard se fit scrutateur.

K - "Melchiah est avec toi, je le sais... Il a été épargné... Ton pouvoir l'a protégé..."

R - "Je n'ai pas le pouvoir que tu décris... Si c'était le cas, je t'aurai déjà éliminé..."

K - "Mais qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches au fond ?... Je suis à ta merci... Tu tiens mon destin dans tes mains..."

Kain chancela en arrière, et porta la main à son coeur, le souffle soudain court.

K - "Vas-tu m'épargner finalement ?..."

Pendant qu'il regardait Kain, une autre vision s'imposa à lui : une haute silhouette sombre, avec de grandes ailes, tendait les bras vers lui ; et une voix qui semblait lui appartenir s'élevait, mais qu'il était seul à entendre :

_"Saute... Saute..."_

Raziel secoua la tête : il n'était pas prêt à mourir encore ; il y avait encore des choses à savoir...

Profitant de la faiblesse de Kain, il l'interrogea encore :

R - "Je vais mourir, je le sais ; je sens ce souffle glacé que j'ai déjà ressenti avant que tu ne me jettes dans les abysses, je le connais bien... Le moment est venu, Kain, soulage ta conscience : ma dernière volonté est que tu me dises ce que tu sais, sans détour ni énigmes ; je veux la vérité, simple et nue..."

Pendant qu'il parlait, des Zephonim tentaient de fuir autour d'eux, mais aucun d'eux ne fit attention à eux ; Raziel en tua une bonne partie, et il vit avec stupéfaction que Kain lui aussi était de la partie ; il semblait que rien ne devait se mettre entre eux...

Après cet ultime assaut, Kain retourna la Soul Reaver dans sa main, la tenant par la lame et tendit la poignée à Raziel... Ne sachant quoi faire, Raziel saisit délicatement l'arme, ferma les yeux, et aussitôt, une bouffée de sensations l'envahirent : comme s'il retrouvait une vieille amie depuis longtemps disparue, elle semblait s'enrouler autour de lui, l'envelopper comme une couverture chaude et sécurisante ; sa tête tourna légèrement, comme sous l'effet d'une drogue, et l'espace autour de lui tournoya quelques instants... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sa vue semblait avoir changée : elle était plus claire, plus nette, les contours et les détails de chaque chose semblaient se presser devant ses yeux ; il voyait clairement les Zephonim se faire tailler en pièces par les humains, il voyait Zephon, qu'une foule hurlante avait renversé en arrière, il percevait son cri d'agonie, l'odeur de son sang putride... et il voyait très bien Médéric, son Médéric, debout sur le cadavre immense, agitant les bras en signe de victoire, et il fut heureux de cette vision... Médéric avait survécu à cette horreur...

Et il sut alors, tout ce qu'il aurait dû savoir, sa nature, son âme, son destin... Toutes ces choses se mêlèrent ensemble dans un flot indescriptible d'images, de couleurs, de sons et d'odeurs : une cité blanche au milieu de l'océan ; un cercle de pierres où des humains bâtissaient des piliers, menés par de hautes silhouettes ailées ; des sphères de métal tournoyantes ; une forge enfumée et rougeoyante à la lueur des flammes ; des humains qui fuyaient devant une terreur sans nom...

Toutes ces choses, ils les avait vues... dans un autre temps, un autre lieu, mais ces souvenirs étaient les siens, et c'était la Soul Reaver qui les avait éveillés... Cette épée avait été forgée pour lui... et sa fonction lui parut soudain aussi claire que tout le reste...

Relevant la tête, il contempla Kain, son père, dont le regard trahissait la pitié qu'il éprouvait en voyant son fils prendre conscience de la vérité... Avec un mouvement lent, Raziel jeta la Reaver par-dessus les remparts, et son absence le plongea de nouveau dans la solitude ; mais il savait ce qu'il devait faire... Avec douceur et même amour, il s'approcha de son père et passa ses bras autour de lui, le serrant d'une telle force qu'il en eut mal lui-même ; cette étreinte plongea Kain dans un état second, et il referma lui aussi ses bras sur son fils, fermant les yeux, dans une attitude d'abandon totale... Et Raziel bascula leurs deux corps enlacés dans le vide...

Médéric laissait éclater sa joie, pleine de fureur et de douleur. Il était grimpé sur le corps secoué de spasmes de la bête immonde qui avait presque détruit sa belle cité ; avec plusieurs camarades, il avait réussit à faire tomber le monstre en arrière, et l'avait terrassé.

M - "Raziel, regarde-moi !!"

Il leva son visage ensanglanté vers le ciel... et il vit, il vit les deux corps embrassés tomber des remparts, avec une lenteur surnaturelle ; il vit les ailes de Raziel, transpercées de flèches, repliées et sans force, il vit la Soul Reaver voler dans les airs, mais pas comme une épée normale l'aurait fait : elle semblait guidée dans sa chute par une main invisible, et Médéric crut distinguer une silhouette diaphane saisir l'épée et la brandir quelques instants comme un trophée...

Et les corps continuaient de tomber, portées par le vent comme des plumes, se détachant sur les nuages rouges et ocres qui semblaient se disperser : les feux vampiriques s'estompaient... et Médéric poussa un cri déchirant en tombant à genoux...

Il sentait le visage froid de Kain dans le creux de son épaule ; ses yeux étaient humides et ses larmes furent emportées par le vent ; pourtant, Raziel ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'ombre immobile au-dessus de lui, brandissant la Reaver haut dans le ciel ; et avec tout ce qui lui restait de force, il murmura :

_"Tue-moi..."_

Puis, le choc de son corps contre le sol, le poids de celui de Kain, inerte, contre le sien, mais pas mort encore... L'odeur de l'herbe brûlée, de l'huile, du sang par terre, l'éclat des armes plantées dans le sol autour de lui... Il tourna lentement son visage sur le côté, et son regard trouble lui permit de voir un attroupement à l'endroit où Médéric s'était écroulé ; ses oreilles avaient entendu le cri... mais n'en saisissaient pas la raison ; il n'avait pas mal... Il comprenait tout si clairement : il s'était préparé depuis longtemps à cet instant...

Par-dessus l'épaule de Kain, la silhouette ailée invisible pour tous sauf pour lui, portant la Reaver, s'avançait vers lui, glissant au-dessus du sol ; Janos Audron recula d'un pas, se plaçant de façon à viser le dos de Kain...

Raziel souffla profondément, et pendant une fraction de seconde, il eut peur : il ne voulais pas mourir, il ne voulais pas cesser d'exister, il avait promis à Médéric de veiller sur sa famille... Il ne voulait pas cesser de voir le soleil et de sentir le souffle du vent... Mais il savait qu'il le devait... Que Nosgoth ne connaîtrait jamais la paix s'il ne le faisait pas...

Ses yeux embués lui permirent d'entrevoir le visage de Janos, qui semblait si proche, si bon et si rassurant ; il lui faisait confiance... Il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix...

Alors dans un mouvement rapide, Janos Audron plongea la Soul Reaver en avant et elle sortit du champ de vision de Raziel...

Il sentit l'instant où la pointe pénétrait dans la chair de Kain, la transperçant pour atteindre son propre corps ; elle traversa son épiderme, tranchant sa chair, ses muscles, fracassant ses os, et là, aussi chaude et implacable que le plus violent des sentiments, elle se planta dans son coeur... Le sang se mit à couler à l'intérieur de lui et il le sentit couler de ses oreilles, de son nez, de sa bouche ; il en goûta la saveur une dernière fois ; il explosa à gros bouillons sur sa poitrine, là où l'épée l'avait transpercé, et il le sentit se mêler à celui de Kain ; il sut à ce moment que Kain n'avait pas souffert, que l'état de transe dans lequel il l'avait plongé l'avait préservé de la douleur... Ce sang, qui coulait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance, n'avait-il pas appartenu d'abord à Kain ? IL se sentit plus que jamais lié à son père et il le serra convulsivement une dernière fois :

R - "Finalement... je ne t'aurai pas épargné..."

Puis ses bras retombèrent sans force à ses côtés ; son visage était tourné sur le côté dans l'herbe, et il vit confusément Médéric courant vers lui, en criant quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas... Son nom ? Il aurait voulu lui répondre, lui dire que tout cela n'était pas grave, que c'était écrit... Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que c'était pour lui aussi qu'il l'avait fait, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge...

Il réussit encore à sentir des mains qui le libéraient du cadavre de Kain, mais ses sens s'estompaient : il ne vit plus, n'entendit plus, ne sentit plus rien, si ce n'est les battements de son coeur qui s'espaçaient, s'espaçaient encore, pour finalement s'arrêter totalement ; il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, et au lieu de contempler un noir abyssale, une lumière puissante et chaude enveloppa son esprit et son corps ; avec les yeux de son esprit, il cru discerner des formes vaguement humaines au loin, qui semblaient l'appeler, mais pas par son nom...

_"Enohc'han... Enohc'han..."_

Les voix étaient belles et pleines d'amour, aussi, laissant derrière lui la puanteur et l'horreur de sa mort, il s'avança, confiant, vers cette lumière, qui pulsait comme un coeur vivant, l'appelant, l'appelant toujours, vers cet endroit, ce lieu dont il avait toujours rêvé, qu'il voyait dans ces rêves et dans ces songes, ce lieu où résidait tout son être... L'endroit où il devait retourner.

_**A Suivre…**_

**Des commentaire, s'il vous plaît **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre Vingt-Troisième**

**Vixit**

**(Il a Vécu)**

_"Oh! vous aurez trop dit au pauvre petit ange_

_Qu'il est d'autres anges là-haut,_

_Que rien ne souffre au ciel, que jamais rien n'y change,_

_Qu'il est doux d'y rentrer bientôt;_

_Que le ciel est un dôme aux merveilleux pilastres,_

_Une tente aux riches couleurs,_

_Un jardin bleu rempli de lis qui sont des astres,_

_Et d'étoiles qui sont des fleurs;_

_Que c'est un lieu joyeux plus qu'on ne saurait dire,_

_Où toujours, se laissant charmer,_

_On a les chérubins pour jouer et pour rire,_

_Et le bon Dieu pour nous aimer... _

_**Victor HUGO, A la mère de l'enfant mort**_

_Enohc'han... Enohc'han...»_

La lumière se dissipa lentement, se changea en brume de poussière dorée et scintillante. Les sens de Raziel lui revinrent l'un après l'autre : l'ouïe, la vue, et l'odorat... Un parfum de mer assaillit ses narines, mais cela lui fut agréable, car cette odeur lui rappelait des temps anciens, une époque où il était un autre.

Au milieu du maelström de ces sensations, qu'il percevait comme pour la première fois, comme s'il naissait, il vit des tours lointaines, de l'herbe verte, des silhouettes qui s'agitaient ; il reconnu Avernus, les humains blessés qui criaient et souffraient et... son propre corps, dans les bras de Médéric, en larmes.

Quand il se vit ainsi, les yeux clos, les traits détendus et immobiles, Raziel sut qu'il était mort, mais cet état lui apparu comme peu de chose, comme si cela était arrivé à un autre que lui ; d'ailleurs, son état présent l'intéressait bien davantage.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille «Enohc'han» doucement, avec une tendresse infini. Il se tourna sur le côté, et ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'or de Janos Audron, pourtant ce ne fut pas ce nom dont il se souvint... mais celui de Tavaha, son frère céleste qu'il avait tant aimé jadis...

R - «Tavaha... où sommes-nous ?...»

J - «Tu te trouves ici à la frontière de la vie et de la mort, que tu as déjà arpentée une fois... mais ma volonté garde ton âme ici, car il est temps de te parler enfin...»

Raziel fit face à l'être ailé et se prépara à boire ses paroles.

J - «Raziel, ton corps est celui d'un vampire, fils de Kain... mais ton âme, ton esprit et ta volonté ne sont pas nés du néant : ils appartiennent au créateur de ce monde, Enohc'han, le Gardien de Nosgoth...»

Cela ne surprit pas Raziel, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps...

J - « ... et ton destin est de lui rendre ce qui lui appartient.»

Là, Raziel se raidit de peur.

R - «Que veux-tu dire ? Pourquoi lui rendrais-je ce qu'il m'a donné ?...»

J - «Ce don n'est que temporaire, le Gardien s'est détaché de son âme jadis pour fuir un danger : au moment où Kain a damné les colonnes de Nosgoth, la prison dimensionnelle dans laquelle nous avions banni les Hyldens s'est fissurée et certains d'entre eux sont revenus sur Nosgoth... Tu dois comprendre ce que tu es, Raziel : tu n'es qu'un vaisseau, un réceptacle, qui doit garder l'âme de Enohc'han en sûreté, et la lui rendre le moment venu...»

R - «Et ce moment est venu ?... C'est pourquoi je suis là ?... Mon âme va m'être arrachée ?...»

J - «Point encore, ce moment n'arrivera que dans cinq siècles... Mais ta mort était prévue... Vois-tu, ton âme est en danger car ta mort actuelle a aggravé la fissure de la prison dimensionnelle et les Hyldens vont de nouveau déferler sur Nosgoth... Mais le destin du monde a été réécrit au moment où les Hyldens nous ont damnés de leur sang, mes frères et moi, en faisant de nous des vampires incapables de gérer le monde plus longtemps ; ton destin fut écrit à ce moment, et il y est écrit que l'opportunité pour toi d'atteindre Enohc'han se présentera dans cinq siècles à partir de maintenant ; ton âme devait être mise au secret dans un endroit inviolable le temps que le bon moment arrive... Alors, je t'ai fourni la Soul Reaver pour que tu accomplisses ton destin qui te condamnait à cette mort temporaire...»

R - «Pourquoi, la Reaver ?...»

J - «Ce n'est pas une épée comme les autres : le métal dont elle est faite vient d'un astre que les Célestes ont fait venir de l'espace ; c'est moi qui ai donné ce métal à Vorador, le meilleur forgeron cerollis, afin qu'il en fit une arme que Enohc'han avait imaginé ; lui et moi étions très proches (Janos se rapprocha de Raziel), en fait, nous nous aimions... (il soupira en évoquant ses souvenirs), et il me transmis le mode de fabrication de l'épée, que je transmis à Vorador à mon tour. Ce métal a la particularité d'attirer la matière dont sont faites les âmes et de la garder en lui ; mais au bout d'un temps, la Soul Reaver se lasse de ces âmes et les laisses s'envoler...»

«Grâce à elle, nous avons vaincu les Hyldens, nos ennemis, mais aujourd'hui une nouvelle tâche l'attend...»

R - «Je vais mourir ?... Pour de bon, cette fois ?...»

J - «Ton âme flotte en ce moment dans et en-dehors de la lame de l'épée ; dès que j'aurai relâché mon emprise, tu te fondras en elle et tu t'endormiras jusqu'à ce qu'un être élu te réveilles pour l'ultime sacrifice...»

R - «L'ultime sacrifice ?...»

Raziel trembla ; Janos eut un sourire triste...

J - «Tu devras plonger la Soul Reaver dans ton coeur et rendre son âme à Enohc'han ; là seulement prendre fin ta vie et celle du Gardien reviendra, pour redonner forme et justice à ce monde !»

Raziel soupira.

R - «Est-ce que je reverrai ce pays dont je rêve ? Cette ville blanche sur une île au milieu de l'océan ?...»

Janos fronça un instant les sourcils : Raziel se languissait-il donc tant de mourir ?...

J - «Tu reverras Tsione, la cité céleste, et même plus encore, car la renaissance du Gardien apportera de nouvelles merveilles que le monde n'a pas encore connu...»

R - «Vous savez donc tout ce qui va advenir ?...»

J - «Je connais toutes les fins possibles, mais pas celle qui prévaudra au final et les chemins qui y mèneront...»

R - «Je voudrais voir toutes ces choses... mais pour cela, je dois mourir...»

J - «Tu les verras à travers les yeux de Enohc'han... car tu ne mourras jamais tout entier...»

R - «Et Médéric ?... Que va-t-il advenir de lui, si je ne suis plus là pour veiller sur lui et sur sa descendance ?...»

J - «Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, son destin est lui aussi exceptionnel et il aura son rôle à jouer dans ton avenir ; peut-être le reverras-tu plus tard...»

R - «Dans cinq siècles ! Mais comment...»

J - «Trêve de questions ! Le reste te sera dit plus tard ! Il est temps pour toi de quitter ce monde...»

Janos passa sa main devant le visage de Raziel et l'inconscience le prit totalement.

_«Nous nous reverrons dans cinq siècles, Raziel, adieu pour aujourd'hui...»_

--

Médéric ne put en croire ses yeux quand il vit la grande créature ailée à la peau bleue et aux yeux dorés se présenter à lui...

Il se trouvait dans sa maison, dans sa chambre, et à côté sa famille pleurait les disparus de guerre, alors que lui, seul, ruminait son chagrin : Aurore, Philander, Raziel... que de pertes douloureuses devrait-il encore supporter ? A côté de lui, sur le lit, reposait l'épée étrange qui avait ôté la vie du vampire, une lame torsadée à l'éclat surnaturel, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser derrière lui.

La créature ailée s'était trouvée devant lui en un instant, le temps d'un battement de cils, il avait seulement entendu un bruissement de plumes ; et, sans attendre car le temps comptait, Janos Audron raconta tout à Médéric, les choses passées, présentes et futures : Enohc'han, Nosgoth, les Piliers, les Hyldens, la Soul Reaver, Kain, Raziel... Médéric oublia même de respirer ou de ciller tellement ce qu'il entendait lui paraissait extraordinaire. Surtout quand l'ange noir lui parla de son rôle, à lui. Il prit la Soul Reaver sur le lit et la tendit à Médéric pour qu'il la touche à un endroit bien précis, à l'endroit où la poignée et la lame se rejoignaient ; là, Médéric sentit une pulsation, comme un petit coeur qui battait lentement et profondément, comme en sommeil... et il pleura, car ce battement, il le connaissait bien : c'était celui de Raziel quand il dormait et que Médéric entendait quand il dormait à ses côtés, la tête sur sa poitrine...

Médéric comprit et il prit l'épée qui contenait l'essence de Raziel, jurant à Janos de la garder en sécurité contre tout danger, de la transmettre à ses descendants, pour que, le jour venu, elle soit rendue à Raziel, pour lui permettre d'accomplir son destin ; il se sentit un peu coupable de contribuer ainsi à ce surplus de souffrance pour son ami qui ressusciterai un jour, mais à présent il connaissant le danger et il ne doutait pas que Raziel ferait ce sacrifice.

Il l'enveloppa d'un linge vierge et la cacha sous les lattes du plancher de sa chambre, en prenant bien soin de les reclouer afin que personne ne puisse soupçonner sa présence. Satisfait, Janos disparut tout simplement de la vue de Médéric, ce qui amena le jeune humain à penser qu'il avait peut-être rêvé après tout...

--

Le corps de Raziel ne fut pas embaumé, selon les souhaits de Médéric, car il savait que le corps de Raziel ne pourrirait pas et qu'il devait rester inchangé jusqu'à son réveil ; son douloureux savoir des siècles à venir et des monstres qui bientôt déferleraient sur Nosgoth lui pesait énormément, mais il était aussi fier de l'importante place qu'il occupait au centre de tout cela, et il était aussi son devoir de veiller sur le corps de Raziel autant que sur son âme.

Le corps fut placé dans la crypte de la cathédrale, à l'endroit même où, jadis, la Soul Reaver avait reposé ; on y alluma des centaines de bougies tout autour, et la lumière raviva les traits de Raziel, exprimant sa beauté surnaturelle... beauté dont Médéric connaissait maintenant l'origine, et il s'inclina devant le corps, imité par tous les autres qui se trouvaient autour.

Une lourde pierre fut placée devant l'entrée par cinq hommes, et plus personne ne devait jamais y pénétrer, mais Médéric savait que dans les siècles à venir, les humains posséderaient la technologie capable de déplacer le roc.

Sortant à l'air libre, Médéric ferma les yeux, tendit son visage vers le ciel et respira l'air du matin naissant, et pourtant lourd d'une menace qui couvait ; il rouvrit les yeux et vit ses enfants courir vers lui en lui tendant les bras ; il se baissa et les accueillit tendrement, enfouissant son visage dans leurs boucles blondes. Eux aussi auraient leur rôle à jouer dans le futur, et il devait veiller aussi longtemps que possible à ce que sa descendance perdure, et aussi à ce que la Soul Reaver soit transmise ; une bien lourde tâche, mais il se devait de le faire... Rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher, Raziel devait ressusciter à tout prix...

Le vent souffla fort, annonciateur de malheurs à venir encore pires que ceux qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent, mais Médéric s'y était déjà préparé et il devrait faire au mieux pour survivre dans ce monde qui allait venir ; il serra ses enfants contre lui, en priant il ne savait quelle divinité de l'épargner...

--

Deux jours plus tard, alors que les croyants se rassemblaient devant la cathédrale pour la messe du jour, un cri retentit soudain : un enfant de coeur en robe blanche courait sur la place, vers le maison des de Malte en criant «La crypte ! La crypte a été forcée !».

Médéric sortit en tout hâte de chez lui et suivit le garçon jusqu'à l'édifice religieux, et, avant même d'entrer, il sut ce qui s'était passé : le corps de Raziel avait été dérobé. Cela, l'ange noir ne le lui avait pas dit. La lourde pierre avait été poussée de côté, et la stèle sur laquelle le corps de Raziel s'était trouvé était nue.

Il caressa la pierre d'une main distraite, et s'interrogea sur l'identité du voleur : cinq hommes ne seraient pas passés inaperçus s'ils s'étaient glissés dans la cathédrale, et un seul homme n'aurait pas pu bouger la pierre... Un seule réponse s'imposait à lui : un vampire était venu prendre le corps de Raziel... Mais pourquoi ?... Par amour, s'il s'agissait du vampire auquel il pensait...

Médéric ignorait ce que le vampire voulait faire de Raziel, mais après tout, il n'avait pas plus de droit que lui sur le corps, aussi il ne demanda pas qu'on fasse de recherches ; d'ailleurs le vampire n'était sûrement déjà plus à Avernus...

--

_Loin d'Avernus..._

Melchiah, portant le corps de Raziel sur son dos du mieux qu'il pouvait, le poids des ailes étant difficile à supporter, se dirigeait vers le nord, vers les terres glacées ; le ciel se faisait de plus en plus sombre, chargée de vapeurs glacées, le soleil disparu petit à petit... Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter car il se savait suivi d'assez près...

Les montagnes de neige apparurent devant lui : c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait et leur majesté s'imposa à lui de façon brutale et terrifiante. Il savait où il devait se rendre, même s'il n'y était jamais allé, mais le gigantisme de ces édifices naturels le fit douter de sa réussite. Réajustant sa prise sur son frère, il avisa une entrée caverneuse à la base d'une montagne plus petite, proche de lui, et s'y engagea.

Melchiah gravit des sentiers millénaires qu'aucun humain n'avait foulé depuis des années ; il traversa des ruines d'avant-postes séraphéens à l'abandon depuis leur chute ; les rues désertes de la ville d'Uschtenheim, autrefois florissante ; il s'arrêta quelques heures dans la petite église de la ville, mais ce fut la seule pause qu'il s'octroya : des présences maléfiques l'entouraient, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire rattraper, pas avant d'avoir mis Raziel en sûreté... car il se moquait bien de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, à lui...

S'enfonçant plus profondément dans les entrailles de la montagne, il arriva devant un édifice à l'architecture incroyable, unique, d'une hauteur spectaculaire, construit de telle façon que seul un oiseau aurait pu accéder à la haute plateforme qu'il apercevait ; mais Melchiah savait qu'un autre passage existait, un souterrain bien caché, que les Séraphéens avaient mis un temps infini à trouver : une petite ouverture que seuls des yeux de vampire pouvaient discerner parfaitement...

Recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace, l'entrée du passage se découvrit quand Melchiah le toucha du doigt, et il s'y engagea : c'était le repaire d'une créature ancienne, qui avait fui les persécutions séraphéennes, se cachant du mieux possible de ses ennemis, obligée de faire croire qu'elle était un démon horrible pour repousser les curieux... Un être qui avait vécu coupé du monde par force, et qui aurait pu mourir de chagrin s'il n'avait été aussi fort par nature...

--

Dans ce hall impressionnant, au sol de glace recouvert de tapis pourpres, tout était construit en hauteur : de hautes tours parsemées de niches reliées par des ponts délicats des escaliers massifs et ornés de lanternes qui brûlaient encore de teintes violettes, tout était fait pour des êtres capables de voler. Et tout en haut, Melchiah le savait, il y avait le saint des saints, le repaire solitaire du père des vampire...

Après une ascension difficile, Melchiah arriva devant la porte monumentale, scellée à tous sauf aux Célestes : Melchiah prit la main de son frère et l'appliqua dans une étrange marque dans la porte ; la porte s'ouvrit alors avec un grand bruit.

Melchiah pénétra dans la pièce, une chambre relativement petite, avec un balcon donnant sur l'extérieur ; et au centre de la pièce, trônant comme une sainte relique, un cercueil... non, un sarcophage de pierre taillée, reposait, entourée de torches sur un tapis épais.

Jadis, dans cette pièce, le père des vampires c'était fait piéger par les Séraphéens qui lui avaient arraché le coeur...

Le couvercle du cercueil représentait une image stylisée d'une être ailé portant une épée à la lame torsadée, et ses côtés étaient gravés de signes étranges qui semblèrent familiers à Melchiah mais qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre.

D'une main, Melchiah souleva le couvercle, et, délicatement, avec d'infinies précautions, y déposa le corps de Raziel ; il plaça ses mains jointes sur sa poitrine, comme ene prière, et, après un dernier regard et une dernière caresse sur la joue froide de son frère, Melchiah referma le couvercle : il savait qu'à partir de ce moment, plus personne ne pourrait, par des moyens naturels, ouvrir le sarcophage et que Raziel serait absolument en sûreté, car la pierre du sarcophage était indestructible.

M - «Adieu, mon frère, nous ne nous reverrons pas, car ma mort approche... Mais je suis fier de te l'offrir ; fasse que par mon sacrifice, tu puisses accomplir ton destin et redevenir la divinité immortelle et magnifique que j'ai toujours su que tu étais...»

Melchiah entendit un bruit derrière lui ; il se retourna lentement, non sans une certaine crainte, tout en saisissant son épée. Dans les ombres de la pièce, d'autres ombres plus noires encore se pressaient les unes contre les autres, brandissant des objets pointus, tranchants, coupants... Elles produisaient des sons abominables, des grognements, des gargouillements, des sons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la nature : les ennemis ancestraux des vampires étaient revenus...

Melchiah déglutit péniblement, mais, posant une main protectrice sur le cercueil de pierre, il s'apprêta avec courage à livrer son dernier combat...

--

_Cinq siècles plus tard..._

_Le bruit d'une énorme machine retentit dans la pièce silencieuse depuis des siècles, et, tout d'un coup, la massive porte de pierre se morcela, livrant passage au nez pointu et métallique d'une foreuse ultra-moderne. Des hommes se pressèrent à ses côtés et investirent la pièce comme une armée en marche, mais il n'était pas des soldats : les objets qu'ils tenaient n'étaient pas des armes, mais des pelles, des pioches, des instruments de mesure, et autre matériel archéologique; à leur tête, un homme aux cheveux blonds lumineux montra du doigt le centre de la pièce : un amas de squelettes difformes et, au milieu, un sarcophage de pierre, à l'aspect extrêmement ancien, mais qui sembla familier à l'homme..._

_Avançant avec précaution parmi les os éparpillés, les hommes s'approchèrent du sarcophage ; en regardant de plus près, il virent qu'un des cadavres s'était écroulé sur le couvercle, les bras entourant celui-ci, comme si, juste avant de mourir, il avait voulu faire écran de son corps entre le contenu du tombeau et le monde extérieur ; ce cadavre était légèrement différent des autres, moins difforme, avec des canines très développées... Lorsque les hommes touchèrent le squelette qui embrassait ainsi le cercueil séculaire, il tomba en poussière..._

**FIN**

_**A Suivre… dans une suite éventuelle suite, si je me décide à l'écrire lol**_

**Des commentaires, s'il vous plaît**


End file.
